First Impressions
by paperanmitsu
Summary: AU. Cagalli is the princess of Orb engaged to Kira. On the way to meeting him, she convinces Lacus to switch with her. Cagalli ends up accidentally falling for the King, Athrun. How long can they keep up the charade? Asucaga, Kira/Lacus, D/M, Y/S, M/M
1. Impressionable: Breathing Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, the franchise or it's characters! This is going to hold for the entire fic! ^___^

A/N: Reposted, it was orginally "The Problem of Mistaken Identities", but for various reasons i decided to change the name - __-'''. You probably don't have to read this chapter and can just skip to the second if you've read the first version ^___^. Well… Here's my first attempt at Asucaga, though I've been in love with them for awhile! I really hope you like it, and don't mind my un beta'dness ^___^

Notes: Cagalli is Princess of Orb, Lacus is noble, but not princess, Kira is not related to her in this story (just…ew...) and is Prince and heir to the Zaft throne. Athrun is the King of Zaft. I'll explain the rest later. ^___^

**First Impressions**

**Impressionable**  
_Chapter 1: Breathing Lies  
_

The sky was bright and sunny; and, the sound of horse hooves accompanied the slight whine of wooden wheels. The carriage was plain, but around it rode several armed guards clothed in blue and white, their weapons glinting ruthlessly in the sun. A girl peered out from the window, her eyes bored as she stared at the unchanging horizon. They had been traveling for weeks already, and she was thoroughly sick of sitting in the sturdy carriage. On her lap slept a bored looking cat, it's tail twitching from time to time. An ordinary cat, except for the golden shine of it's fur, and it's disturbingly clear amber eyes. Absently stroking its soft fur, she turned to her companion with a sigh, "I don't think that I can take much more of this."

"It's not that bad," her companion replied stifling her giggle as she looked up from her embroidery to look at her friend. "It could be worse Cagalli, I mean we could already be there."

"Don't remind me, Lacus." Cagalli sighed, and turned back to watching the scenery. She had left Orb to marry Kira, Prince of Zaft. She had known for years of the engagement, but now that it was actually here she felt as if things were just way too surreal. Riding in this carriage, as if she was going visiting—she had to keep in mind that she was riding towards her future husband. The sounds of hooves pulling back caused her to look up, and she glanced up at her friend, and leader of her guards, Lady Miriallia Haww. "Hey Milly, any news?"

"Actually yes, your highness will be pleased to know that we have reached the outskirts of the capital. We should be there in a few hours, so you should start preparing yourself for meeting the Prince." Milly replied, winking at her friend.

"Thanks." Was all Cagalli could say before she turned to Lacus who had already put away her embroidery. "Milly says that we'll be there soon."

"Yes, I heard." Lacus replied, and Cagalli secretly thought to herself that nothing could ruffle her placid friend. "Is there anything that you're looking forward to doing when we get there?"

"You mean before or after I get shackled to a husband?" she couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice.

"Be fair Cagalli, Lord Kira seems like a good man from all the stories we've heard. He's even giving you time to meet before the marriage, six months to explore Zaft."

Cagalli only snorted in reply, while Lacus just shook her head at her friend's stubbornness. Silence reigned in the carriage that was until Cagalli got an evil twinkle in her eye. The cat on her lap was now prowling around the cabin, playing with Lacus' white nightingale. She definitely didn't want to get married yet, although she understood that it was her duty, so why not have some fun before getting married? That couldn't hurt right? It's not like he could back out of the years old engagement. No, not without insulting Orb, which she knew he wouldn't do. The hardest part would be getting Lacus to go along with the plan she decided, and immediately set to work convincing her friend.

"Lacus, you know that you're my best friend right?" Cagalli started sweetly, while Lacus eyed her friend nervously. She had heard this before, and every time Cagalli used those words, she knew that there was going to be trouble. "And you know that I would never ask you to do anything against your will right?"

"Yes…" Lacus replied trailing off, sure that some horrible plan had just entered into the blonde princess' head. "You're my best friend too, Cagalli."

"Listen, I have a plan…"

Outside the carriage, Milly was busily discussing whether or not to give the Princess time to change with Murrue when they both a loud, and pronounced, "No! Absolutely not Cagalli! Are you insane?"

They both chuckled, before turning back to their debate.

* * *

The meeting room was buzzing with noise, and a few shouts. A few of his council were even standing up, arguing ferociously against each other. Athrun just watched with a faint sense of awe as he stood back straight in his chair. He was an expert at filtering out what was important, and what was just talk so he just sat there with his cheek resting in his hands, taking notes from time to time. Next to him sat Kira, the next in line to the throne, trying futilely to get the council members to calm down, just as he always did. At last a quick knock on the door, and the entrance of Dearka and Yzak signaled the end to the session. He stood up as the room quieted, and looked calmly at each one of them, "We will continue this discussion next week. The council is adjourned until then in order to receive Princess Cagalli, and her entourage from Orb. No matter what your opinion is on women, keep them to yourselves, and see you at the welcome ball tonight."

He left with Kira following closely after, and once he had made it far enough away, heaved a sigh of relief while running a hand through his hair. "It's amazing how they fight over every little detail! We were talking about harvesting corn for God's sake."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing Kira answered carefully putting away his notes, and seating himself at the lunch table, where Yzak and Dearka were already sitting.

"Hurry it up Athrun! I'm starving while you just stand there and complain, complain!" a familiar angry voice shouted at him, accompanied by a wave of greeting from the blonde next to him.

"Shut up Yzak, you'll choke if you try and talk."

"Hey! You're not my mother! Damn smartass!"

Athrun chose to ignore the guy, despite the way he was sawing his steak, and turned to Kira. "So, are you nervous? You're meeting the future 'Lady Yamato' tonight."

"Only a little nervous." Kira replied coolly, though Athrun noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. With a smirk he was about to continue, when Dearka beat him to it. "My sources tell me that she's smoking hot! Hopefully they'll be other girls there for us!"

"Careful what you say Dearka, they're famous for their warrior women, you never know what one will do to you if they hear you saying that!" Athrun replied mockingly.

"Pfft." Yzak broke in. "Whatever, they're just women. What can they possibly do against us?"

* * *

Cagalli was roaming the woods by the river, while Lacus and the rest finished taking their bathes. She had chosen to wear a plain green skirt, her boots, and a shirt, and so had finished quite a while ago. She could hear Akatsuki roaming from tree to tree behind her as she wandered lost in thought.

"_Cagalli, that's insane! What'll happen if they find out the truth?" Lacus had asked alarm in her normally calm voice. Cagalli had quickly quieted her, and finished explaining, "They won't know until it's too late anyway! Look it gives me a way to find out about the guy when he's least expecting it! Think of it has helping me to get to know my husband!"_

"_What about the girls? What'll happen if they figure out that we've switched!" Lacus replied, confident that this would put an end the argument. "Murrue will have your head and mine!"_

"_No she won't! Come on, she wouldn't really do anything. Just leave her to me! Come, on please? Pretty please?"_

"_I suppose…"_

"_Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this Lacus! On my honor as princess! Everything will be fine!" Cagalli clapped her hands excitedly while Lacus continued to look worried.  
_

"_What could go wrong?"_

The sound of a twig snapping startled her out of her thoughts, and she whirled around to face the sound. She heard Akatsuki above her, hidden amongst the leaves, telling her that there was a man coming towards her. He didn't look dangerous, but she better be prepared just in case. It might be a trap. He could hear voices, but couldn't see anyone else. Quietly she thanked Akatsuki for the knowledge, and hid behind the tree that the cat was in. Pulling her knife out of her boot she watched as a figure entered the clearing, looking lost in thought. She couldn't see much more when she stepped on a twig. She winced at the sound of it cracking, and looked back to see the man pull out a wicked looking knife and peer towards her tree. Shit. Shit. Shit. Readying her grip on the dagger, she told Akatsuki to stay hidden until she asked for help.

As he approached the tree, he rearranged the knife in his grip. He moved quietly, and he thought he saw a shadow behind the tree trunk.

"Who's there?" he called out, voice echoing in the trees. Then a blur rushed at him, and he saw the glint of a knife. Raising his just in time, he parried it and stumbled a little under the force of the intruder's attack. Whoever he was, he was highly skilled with his weapon. It was clear that he was no ordinary person. Still he had underestimated Athrun, who had years of military training behind him. With a swift flick of his foot, the assailant stumbled and almost fell, but to Athrun's surprise sprang right back up and aimed a kick at his face. Caught off guard he felt it hit his shoulder, and he tripped and fell. No one had ever beat that trick before, ever. This person wasn't ordinary. He looked up to see a blade glinting in the sun, aimed for his head. Squinting from the sun, he blinked, and then without thinking, said, "You're a girl!"

Bad move. Really, really bad move. He sees her eyes narrow angrily, and her cheeks flush hotly. She could've been pretty, if it weren't for the dagger she was holding menacingly at him. He's thinking quickly, knowing that at any second Yzak, Dearka, and Kira will be coming soon, and knowing that he'd rather die then let Yzak see him beaten by a girl. His thoughts are interrupted by a surprisingly deep voice, "Who are you? What do you want?"

He's trying to think of something, anything, "My name's Alex. I was just walking through the woods, and I got separated from my friends."

"Where'd you learn to use a weapon like that Alex?" her eyes are narrow, and he's pretty sure that she knows he's lying.

"It's my day off! I'm a part of the local battalion." He's smacking himself, wondering if he could come up with anything stupider. She steps away cautiously, and he notices her looking up at something. He doesn't stop to think, and kicks his foot out knocking her to the ground. The situation is reversed in a second, and now it is him that is clutching the dagger, and her on the ground. "Now. Who are you stranger?"

"Why should I tell you? You're the one that attacked a helpless girl." She replied angrily. He looked up to where she was staring, and saw a glint of gold in the tree above them. "Can you let me go now? I think you've proven your point."

Warily he sighed, and got up dusting his pants off, careful to take her weapon, muttering, "Helpless my ass."

"What'd you say?" she asked curiously from where she was dusting off her clothing.

"Nothing." He replied watching her warily, then he offered her back her knife. She took it and bowed her head a little in thanks. Suddenly they both heard sounds of people coming from either side of them.

"Crap. I gotta go." She muttered and was almost out of the clearing before he could say anything. Then he saw a flash of gold again, and she was turning around, "What's your name?"

"Alex! I told you!" he called out, confused.

"No, idiot! You're real name! I'm not that stupid!" she replied with a laugh, then he saw her turn again. "Forget it, I gotta go! My name's Ca-!"

She was too far away, he couldn't hear the rest. He was left confused as he heard Kira, approach followed closely by Yzak and Dearka. "Did something happen Athrun? You look weird."

"Nothing. Let's go."

Cagalli stood behind the doors, trying to calm Lacus down. She ignored the guards watching them from the doors, and was trying her best to placate her.

* * *

"This was a bad idea Cagalli, I change my mind. There's no way I'm going through with this." Lacus whispered to her. She was looking beautiful in her purple gown, and Cagalli too was clothed in green, and she thought that for a dress, she actually looked quite nice. She saw two very fancily attired me approaching, and noticed the crowns on their heads. Bingo. Carefully rearranging the crown on Lacus' head she took her hand and almost dragged her down the hall towards them, "Come on, no regrets."

"No what are you doing? Cagalli? I changed my mind!" Lacus cried as she noticed the two men watching them. Then Lacus' training, and nature kicked in and Cagalli watched as she serenely approached the gentleman, looking far more like a princess then Cagalli had ever managed. Cagalli noticed Akatsuki sniffing his disapproval over the whole thing, but she hurriedly shushed him when one of the men stepped forward with a slight bow.

"Princess Cagalli?" he chastely kissed the white hand offered him. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You are far more beautiful then the stories."

Cagalli rolled her eyes at the comment, but noted the slight flush on Lacus' cheeks, and another one on the man's. Well, well, well, this would be interesting. It was actually surreal to hear this person talking about her, but not her. Almost strange really.

"May I ask who you are, sir?" Lacus asked gently as her hand lay in his a second too long, which Haro very much disapproved of. Cagalli stifled a giggle at Haro's indignant chirping.

"Forgive me, my lady, I am Prince Kira Yamato." Their hands separated, and Haro chirped his approval. Kira glanced over to the small white bird with a smile, "Who is this, Princess?"

"This is Haro, my revenant." She replied evenly. Cagalli watched carefully to see what the Prince's reaction would be. She was actually a little nervous about this, for she had heard many ugly stories of how people had reacted to the existence of their revenant.

He only bowed with a hint of humor, "I welcome you Sir Haro. Please take care of me."

With that they both swept off, lost in the meeting, which left Cagalli feeling oddly left out. She was actually worried. It looked as if Lacus was really falling for this guy, that wasn't supposed to happen. What were they going to do? Did she forget, maybe this really was a bad idea.

"Pardon me." A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, and startled she almost leapt back. "I think we should be joining our friends, Lady Clyne."

The name shocked her out of her stupor, and she looked up at the newcomer with eyes that were wide from shock. "You! Wait, you can't be, can you?"

At his polite nod of affirmation she almost fainted, "Crap. Oh crap. I attacked the King. I attacked the King of Zaft. WITH A KNIFE. Crap. What am I going to do? I ATTACKED-"

"You could start by apologizing." He cut into her thoughts, and she found herself blushing. Stupid. Why was she blushing?

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, and then joined him as they walked towards Lacus and Kira. He nodded his acceptance, and then glanced down at the floor.

"Is that your revenant?" he asked, startled at the hiss it shot at him. She giggled at his shock, and he was chagrined to find himself blushing.

"He doesn't like being referred to as a that. He's Akatsuki," she replied and he inclined his head in a mock bow at it. The two males called a truce at that, and then they joined Lacus and Kira at the door. As the door opened and they watched Lacus and Kira descend, the King leaned over and whispered into her ear, "My name's Athrun, Athrun Zala.."

She flushed as they both followed their friends, and she opened her mouth to reply, "I'm Ca-"

"Presenting Lady Lacus Clyne, escorted by his Majesty, King Athrun!" the voice cut through her words, and she suddenly felt cold. She heard her words mocking her, and shivered.

_What could go wrong?_

_Everything.

* * *

_

Well? It turned out longer then I thought it would! -_____-''' Liked it? I hope you did! Please R&R! I'll work on the next parts, and feel free to give me suggestions! I'm currently debating on whether or not I want to include Stellar and Shinn? Opinions?


	2. Impressionable: True Is False

**AsuCaga01****, kwisy Hegodart, princess cythera, cagallifangurl**: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try updating as fast as I can!

**InweTinuviel****, Slushieeee:** Sorry for the confusion! I've actually changed the name tamashii to revenants. They are more like spirit companions, so to speak, and reflections of their soul. Sorta like the animals from golden compass. I'll explain more as I go along ^___^.

**Notes:** Orb Union is a "western" style kingdom, while Zaft is "eastern". The Orb military is broken into 5 main Valkyriess, and the system of ranking follows the British system of ranking. Cagalli's Valkyrie is Valkyrie Soleil, and the other girls are part of it. Shiho is the representative of Valkyrie Ciel, which is sort of the head of the military. Gah! I hope I'm not too confusing ___!

**First Impressions**

**Impressionable**  
_Chapter 2: True Is False  
_

The clang of swords grated harshly against the empty corridors of the castle. Very few of the inhabitants had woken yet, and the servants had decided to keep a wide berth of the training area. Muttered curses joined the screech of metal hitting metal, and Athrun walked worriedly closer to the sounds. It was odd to be hearing those sounds coming from the training area, the military had called a day off in honor their guests. A familiar shout of anger echoed down to him, and he heard Yzak's voice, "What the HELL are you two DOING? PUT THOSE DAMN THINGS DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELVES!"

By now he was racing down the corridor, knowing that whatever had been going on before, Yzak had made it ten times worse—it was one of those special gifts he had that nobody really wanted. He saw the Princess standing by Yzak, trying to placate the people fighting, and Haro flying anxiously around her pink head. He finally reached them, and the sight that greeted him shocked him into silence. Two women were furiously locked in what appeared to be a deathmatch, their swords flashing in the morning light, their hair glinting in flashes. He watched stunned as the two raged back and forth, in a kind of perverted dance. He eyed the two, trying to see if he could recognize them in the whirling skirts, flashing weaponry, and furious curses. It was the wavy golden hair coming loose from her ponytail that told him who it was. Lady Clyne's hair shone like molten gold in the morning sun, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes flashing with anger. She was wielding a gigantic sword that dwarfed her in comparison, but swung it with ease and confidence. He was impressed, the sword looked like it outweighed her but she used it like an extension of her arms. He wasn't familiar with its make, they looked nothing like the katana's that Zaft used; he could tell that it was a masterpiece, and he thought he saw a lion engraved into its hilt. He snapped out of his daze when he felt Yzak smacking him, "Hey you idiot. Stop them! You're the fucking king aren't you!"

If Athrun hadn't known better, he would have thought that Yzak was impressed by the two. He stood in a trance almost, watching Lady Clyne's opponent who was matching her swing for swing. The long ebony black hair told him instantly who it was, Lady Shiho Hannenfuss, representative of Valkyrie Ciel. She was whirling around with two deadly swords in her hands, parrying and striking, parrying and striking. He would have thought that the two were dancing, if not for their snarls and their deadly eyes. He had always known that the shieldmaidens of Orb were on par with the samurai of Zaft, but he had not really comprehended until now. First he had witnessed Lady Clyne's hand to hand skills, which though not better than his, were better than he expected, and now watching her swing, what must have been her, actual sword he was a little taken aback. If these two were second in command of their respective Valkyrie's he was sure he didn't want to see the actual commanders.

"I DEMAND YOU PUT DOWN YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS!" Yzak was shouting, trembling with anger, though his eyes were focused solely on Lady Shiho. Athrun would have been amused at it, if he hadn't been worried that the two ladies were really going to kill each other. He didn't really want to explain to the Queen of Orb, that the Dame Commanders of Valkyrie Soliel, and Valkyrie Ciel had killed each other, not even a full day after arriving. Gathering all his dignity he was about to step forward and break the two apart, when he hear an angry howl, and fierce barking coming from his feet. Springing back he was startled to find a golden cat, Akatsuki, if he remembered correctly, was rolling around fighting an angry black dog. Startled he was about to try and break the two apart, when he felt an arm dragging him back. "No! You can't!"

He looked up to see the Princess, "Only another revenant can break them apart when they're like this. Otherwise they could hurt you!"

"Why aren't you doing anything then?" he didn't meant for the words to come out as harsh as they did, but she didn't seem to mind. "Haro can't beat them, but I have sent for help."

"But aren't you the Princess? Shouldn't they at least listen to you?"

"Not when they're like this, they won't." Princess Cagalli replied, worry plain in her eyes. He heard the sound of feet behind him and turned to see Dearka and Kira arriving, only to be transfixed by the sight before their eyes. Kira's hair was still messy from waking up, though Dearka looked like he'd been up for hours. Dearka recovered a little quicker than Kira, "What the hell is going on. Why aren't you guys stopping the fight? They'll hurt each other at this rate!"

He was about to reply when they all heard the angry sound of boots striding purposely closer to where they stood. They all turned to see the new arrival, and Athrun would've flinched but his pride got in the way. A furious Lady Ramius stalked angrily towards them. Princess Cagalli hurried over to Lady Haw, who seemed slightly out of breath trying to keep up with the furious lady. Lady Ramius gave him a curt nod, before turning to survey the sight in front of them. Lady Haw, and the Princess stopped and looked too. Athrun was curious to see how this single lady would manage to break them apart.

"Leave this to me, gentleman." She commanded, her voice dripping with barely concealed anger. She turned to the Princess and Lady Haw, and nodded at their nods. "Ready? On the count of three."

"One." He watched as the Princess and Lady Haw circled carefully behind the two, and Lady Ramius strode towards their combatants. Their Revenants were mirroring them.

"Two." He felt a little nervous as they all paused, and he knew Yzak and Dearka both thought that this wasn't going to work. He didn't really either for that matter.

"Three." A blur of action, he wasn't sure what was going on, but Lady Ramius had separated the two. Knocking the golden head and black head together, a little viciously, the Princess and Lady Haw sprang into action when the two were stunned. Just in time too. In the blink of an eye, Lady Clyne was struggling ferociously against the Princess, while Lady Shiho was doing the same to Milly. Yzak was stunned into silence, while Dearka only whistled, muttering so that only they could hear, "I've seen bitch fights, and this leaves all the others in the dust. They take bitch fights to a whole new level."

They couldn't reply, angry screams overpowering anything they could've managed to say.

"You insane BITCH!"

"Oh yeah _Shiho_? I'm so scared, _what are you going to do now_??"

"Let me at her! Let me at that fucking whore! You whore! You slut, you-you-bitch! Let me at her Milly, let me GO—!"

Athrun suddenly found that he couldn't move, he was trying to look away, but finding that he couldn't. He suddenly felt frozen to the spot, even though he desperately wanted to get away. He noticed the others staring transfixed like him, and if he didn't know better Yzak actually looked impressed.

"You'll what? I CAN TAKE YOU ANYDAY, _Dame Commander_!" Lacus screamed angrily. Athrun found himself thinking that she looked more beautiful than any other woman that he had ever seen. Struggling against Princess Cagalli, her golden hair whipping around her face, her face flushed, her head proud. He was crazy, he wondered what she would do if she knew what he was thinking.

"Oh. You're so scared you're hiding behind your rank! You think you scare me _Dame Grand Cross_, you only have that title because of your da—!" Shiho screamed. A howl of anger erupted from her opponent, and they had both broken out of Lady Haww, and Princess Cagalli's grasp. Kira sprang into action, pulling the Princess away from the raging females, checking to make sure she was alright, and Lady Haw jumped out of the way just in time stumbling into Dearka. Athrun felt as if something wasn't quite right what had Lady Shiho called Lady Clyne again? Dame Grand Cross? He wasn't sure about the way the Orb Military was made up, but he was pretty sure that Dame Grand Cross' outranked Dame Commanders. That wasn't possible was it? Before he could figure it out, he heard the sound of metal clashing and then he reacted just time to see a body hurtling at him. Whirling around he stumbled as he felt the impact, and slammed into the ground. He saw golden hair, and delightfully worried brown eyes.

"Oh shit. My lord I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she breathed, sheathing her sword with a metallic kiss, and tucking her hair behind an ear. Reaching out a hand to help him up, he was amused to see her flushing red from embarrassment. She looked cute like that he decided, and barely registering what he was doing he tucked another strand of her hair behind her ear. A polite cough from behind him made him realize where he was, and what he was doing. Crap. He was amazed that she handed sliced off his hand at the contact. He was more amazed that he had actually done that. He wasn't thinking straight. He was Athrun Zala, king of Zaft, Commander of its armies. He definitely didn't have time for women. No time whatsoever.

"Pardon the intrusion you two, but I think we should give the ladies some time to solve things and call truce before breakfast." A chuckling voice cut through his inner monologue, and he felt sorely tempted to wipe that cheeky grin off of Dearka's face. His advice was good though, so he decided to follow it. Bowing politely at the princess and her companions he turned to leave, the others following him. He noticed that Lady Clyne's face was still flushed, and that she was avoiding his gaze. Smooth move, Zala, he kicked himself and left. What had he been thinking about before the collision? He couldn't remember, but if it was important he'd figure it out later.

* * *

Cagalli watched as they left, and noticed Athrun glancing back at her, before quickly averting his gaze. She was embarrassed by the whole thing, and from the looks of it, Murrue was going to skin her alive. Groaning she listened to Lacus worriedly checking her for injuries, all the while watching Ramius' furious back. She'd already called truce with Shiho, but she knew that they were both in for it. Upon entering the Murrue's room, Cagalli sat down on a stool with a sigh, and watched as the doors shut with a definitive bang. Her mind wandered to the king, and the way his cold fingers had felt against her cheek, his green eyes were seared into her memory.

"Cagalli, what do you think you were doing?" Murrue snapped at her the second the door was shut. Well, it wasn't like she didn't know that this was coming. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble your stupid prank could have caused? And Shiho, I know that the Cagalli's actions can be frustrating, but you didn't need to actually fight her over it. We're not in Orb anymore! Do you know how many spectators were there?"

"Just getting it out of the way Murrue, I assure you." Shiho replied. Cagalli nodded at her, they had called a truce the second the fight was over. "The problem has been solved between the Cagalli and I."

She sighed, "Look, I know the prank was stupid. Look let's just go explain the switch to them and everything should be alright. I'll bear full responsibility for it."

Her heart sank at the idea, even as she was muttering it. Her mind was wandering towards a certain person, and the way his green eyes had looked at her. If they told everything now, she wouldn't have any more time for him, and strangely she wanted to spend a lot more time with him. Damn it Cagalli, you're betrothed! You shouldn't be thinking of any other men, she scolded herself.

"No. For once, one of your prank's has actually worked in our favor." Murrue snapped, though her eyes had softened. Curiously Cagalli peered at Commander Ramius, and then saw her nod to Milly..

"We have information that your life may be in danger. There are quite a few nobility, and citizen alike who do not like the idea of Zaft being allied with Orb. They especially don't like the idea of their beloved Prince Kira marrying a mere barbarian princess. "

"Chauvinist pigs." Cagalli sniffed, too exhausted from earlier to be angry, but grew silent at the true looks of anxiety in Milly, and Murrue's eyes. The truth in Shiho's eyes was what convinced her, Shiho wasn't the type to lie. She was especially not the type of person to worry either, and this time she was.

"They very well may be chauvinist pigs, but for now we will go along with this charade. At least until we have more information." Murrue now sounded tired, and Cagalli felt a little bad to have caused so much trouble, although she hadn't known at the time. "The worst part of the situation, is that we don't know enough about the enemy. It's irritating, but thankfully they're underestimating else as well."

They all nodded a little wryly at the comment, but then Cagalli jumped through the silence, "No. I'm not going with this plan. Lacus can't be my decoy, that's way to dangerous. She has no combat training, how is she going to defend herself in case someone attacks?"

"I know enough to stall for time until Haro can get help." Lacus replied, her voice serene as ever. "Besides, when you're not with me, I'm sure that I'll be with Prince Kira. No one will harm me when I am with him."

"But Lacus…"

"No buts Cagalli, let me do this for you. We're best friends right? You'd do the same for me." Lacus reassured her with one of her calm smiles.

"Don't worry Cagalli, I'll try and get more information, so we can stop the charade as quickly as possible." Milly quickly cut in hopes of comforting her.

"What of the King? And the Prince?" Shiho suddenly asked, as the others fell silent. "Shouldn't we also let them know of our plan?"

They all looked at her, each thinking about it Murrue was the one to speak up, "We should let them know. We can't do this on our own, and they know their subjects better then we do."

Just as she finished talking, a knock on the door caused them to look over, "Excuse my ladies, breakfast has been served."

"Thank you. Tell the gentlemen that we will be down in a moment." Ramius replied. "We'll tell them after breakfast, when there are not so many people around. Now Cagalli, Shiho, wash up and we'll meet you downstairs."

They all obeyed, but as Cagalli sat in front of her mirror, tying her hair back she realized that she didn't want to tell the King. She was afraid of him finding out. When had she wanted to start seeing more of him?"

A soft knock at her door caused her to rise, settling her thoughts. She opened the door with a smile for Lacus, and together they walked to the dining room. Shiho joined them just before they entered, each lost deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

Athrun glanced up from his meal when he saw the last three members of their party enter. He was faintly surprised to note the tension radiating off the women like waves, but attributed it to the fight earlier. Maybe they had not smoothed things over yet. Still, he rose from his seat automatically, and helped Lady Clyne into her chair. He had been drilled in etiquette lessons his entire life, he did things automatically now. He was pleased to find the Princess and Kira lost in their own world, and was definitely amused that it had been Yzak that helped Lady Shiho into her chair. The rate things were going, he'd be the only single one left of the bunch, as he had seen Dearka trying to nonchalantly check out Lady Haw.

Lady Clyne sat next to her princess, her eyes hazy, and it was clear that she was lost in thought about something. The talk and chatter rose and fell in waves around him. Still there was silence all around him, and he never realized how much he hated silence until now. It brought back too many memories of empty dining rooms, or stifling dinners with his father. He could almost see it clearly now, the candlelight flickering on the cream tablecloth, the servants scurrying around like mice afraid of light, only the sound of cutlery against a plate, and the pressure of a cup being put down. They never looked at each other, they rarely spoke together, but they both ached from the hole Lenore had left behind After his father died he had had friends to keep him sane, and he wondered if they ever knew how grateful he was for their company. He wouldn't have been able to bear the empty dining room, and the silent halls.

"Hey." He looked up at the sound of a voice that was obviously aimed at him. No one else heard it, but she was looking directly at him with her amber eyes thoughtful. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered quickly, wondering if she could see into his thoughts. After a few more bites of his fruit, he looked up to see her still gazing intently at him. All the others had excused themselves already, well, except for the Princess and Kira, who were both deep in conversation. So, the girl stood up, and walked deliberately around the table to sit next to him. He almost resented the fact that she had sat down confidently next to him, but at the same time was grateful for the company. She was happily attacking her pancakes, and he found himself comparing her to a child. He hadn't seen anyone eat with such joy in a while. He felt obligated to break the silence, feeling as if it was too unnatural when she was around, "Is that how your mornings always start?"

"Hmm?" she was sipping her cup of hot chocolate, "Oh. You mean when Shiho and I were sparring."

He coughed and she flushed a little before continuing on, "Fine. I suppose it was more like watching a death match, but no it doesn't normally start like that. Shiho is actually pretty cool."

He nodded as she continued, "Really it was sorta nice though, I haven't had just a good fight since the end of the war."

"Wait. I thought Orb was neutral during the war," He interrupted her, his eyes furrowing. She was unfazed by the question, "Well, technically yes. We got into a lot of skirmishes along the borders though. There was even a point when the Alliance tried to conquer us, and force us into submission. They underestimated us."

She tossed her head proudly, and he noticed that she was finally done eating. He had known that the Alliance had tried to invade Orb, but she looked to young to have actually seen any action.

"I was trained from a very young age in combat. I needed to be in order to become the leader of Valkyrie Soleil." She was definitely reading his thoughts, he was sure of it. As they both left the room, leaving the Princess and Kira still engrossed in their conversation, she continued, "I only saw action during the second half of the war though."

He felt relief at hearing that, somehow she had escaped the permeating taint of war. She had somehow remained as pure and innocent as before, though he felt that his hands were still stained from those atrocities. He knew almost everybody was still escaping those deeds, and he was relieved that at least she had been shielded from it. "You can't have been that old when you saw your first battle then."

"I guess, but there were younger people who had gone to fight. I was 15." She brushed the comment aside, and then peered up at him. "You were younger then me when you first fought."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She was right, he had been very young when he had first joined the army, but his father had wanted it. He remembered how he had been treated like a war machine, taught, beat, and taught again how to fight, how to be perfect. What he couldn't learn, was beat into him, and what he did learn he was forced to excel at. At the time he had wanted to be perfect, in hopes that he would be able to please his father. He had quickly realized that he would never be able to. He remembered being covered in the blood of so many people he couldn't count, he remembered the pleading eyes of enemy soldiers, and then he remembered her dying scream, the soft feel of her body as she lay dying in his arms, and the feeling of being covered in her blood. She had been the second woman that he had failed, had let die, and he wondered if he could ever repent. "Hey, hey Your Majesty? Majesty? Hey. Earth to His majesty. Hey, Athrun, snap out of it!"

The sound of his name on her lips brings him back to her, "Sorry, I was thinking about things."

"You think too much." She muttered, and he grinned at it.

"You called me Athrun." He was amused to see her blushing again. He found that he liked it. When was the last time he had heard a girl say his given name?

"Well, I had too! You were off who knows where you go in that brain of yours." She exclaimed, and stamping her foot.

"Well you have permission to call me by that from now on."

"Wait. What?" she blinked at him, caught off guard. "But that's not proper!"

"That's a poor excuse milady, when have you cared if things are proper or not."

"Jerk." She mutters, before smiling at him. "Hey Athrun, do you have any free time later? I need to talk to you in private, it's important."

"I have things that I must attend to, but tomorrow I will be free." He replied, amused that she wasn't looking at him. This was interesting, had she just asked him out?

"C-Can La-I mean Cagalli and Prince Kira be there to?" she stammered.

"Sure. Give them more time together." He replied with a shrug. Then he saw Yzak stomping towards him, and with an apologetic smile he bid Lady Clyne good bye.

"It's fine. Duty calls and everything right?" she said waving it off, and vanishing in an instant. By this time Yzak had dragged him off and was already yelling at him.

* * *

"Good. This will be the time for you two to explain everything." Murrue said with a warm smile at Cagalli. "Make sure that you are clear about everything, and be on your guard while you are with them."

Both Lacus and Cagalli nodded, and watched as Murrue shut the door. Cagalli was helping Lacus brush and braid her hair for the night, as her hair was too thick and long to manage on her own. For once the evening was silent between them, both looking preoccupied about the same problem. They didn't want to tell them the truth tomorrow, as Cagalli found herself strangely intrigued by the King. Lacus was feeling a dull throb in her heart, she had quickly grown attached to Prince Kira, even though she had know that it was just pretend.

Lacus went to bed first, her eyes open and sleepless for a long time. Cagalli stood looking out the window at the silver moon. Whatever the two men were expecting, they were going to have a very rude awakening, to say the least.

* * *

A/N: Phew, finished that chapter! Lol. Please R&R!! It makes my day, really it does :3. If there's anything that's confusing, let me know and I'll try and explain ^__^


	3. Impressionable: Face Of Beast

Authors Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm keeping them in mind 3. I didn't go over this for grammar, figured I'd update, so forgive me if there are any glaring mistakes.

**FlowANIntErest****:**yeah the name change is a little hard to keep clear, I was actually thinking of just using Cagalli and Lacus when it's Athrun's POV, since that would be easier

**princess cythera****: **Yes there will definitely be some Y/S, D/M, also some Mwu/Murrue. I'm actually debating on putting Shinn and Stellar in, but I'm not to sure :3

**cagallifangurl****: **thank you for your review! I'll try and update soon as possible, I've got it all mapped out except for some little things so hopefully I can keep up the pace :)

**PinakaFaltizan****: **Thanks! I'm working on my grammar, the tenses kill me :P

**celesx****: **The mysterious girl is definitely a secret, but Athrun and Kira I'll eventually explain in the story as to why Kira is the heir :D

**First Impressions**

**Impressionable**  
_Chapter 3: Face Of Beast  
_

Cagalli was sitting in front of the mirror, staring with a look of abject horror at the image looking back at her. She was not a vain person, Cagalli was definitely not vain, but at the same time, she had never tried to impress a certain green-eyed King ever before either. Figures, the one time that she actually wants to look nice, she looks into the mirror to see a banshee queen. With a groan she picked up her brush and decided to at least try to look presentable. She had already decided not to use the unopened jars of cosmetics on her vanity. Those same jars had come with her from Orb, and had been gifts from Mana, her governess, 6 months ago. They were still sealed, and as new looking as when she had received them. Her hair snagged particularly painfully, and she winced, tears springing into her eyes. Angrily she tried to untangle it, and after failing magnificently, flung the comb as far as way as possible, a stream of expletives issuing from her mouth. Damn it. Damn it all! She was a fucking Princess for god's sake! Didn't they teach Princess's how to make themselves pretty? Oh, come on Cagalli, she thought to herself, even if they did, you gladly snuck out of those and went to sparring lessons instead. She was about to give up and fling herself onto her bed, when the door cracked open quietly, and a familiar pink head peeked in.

"Cagalli? Is everything okay?" Lacus entered looking as fresh as morning dew on a pink rose. This inexplicably irked Cagalli, who was feeling worn from a sleepless night, and stressed from the horrible nightmares that she had had. "You look awful."

"Thanks, I didn't realize that when I looked in the mirror." Cagalli replied sarcastically. She watched as Lacus carefully picked up the abandoned brush and dusted it off. With a sigh she apologized, "Look, sorry Lacus. I just can't seem to do anything with my hair."

"Here let me try." Was the only thing she said, her voice as placid as ever. Cagalli only sat on the stool, the movements of the brush soothing. They reminded her of when she was a little girl, and her nurse would tell her stories as she brushed her hair. Closing her eyes, she listened to Lacus softly humming one of her songs, one that had popular during the war. So _dear, and yet so far, in the name of peace_. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at Lacus, closely this time. There, barely perceptible, were dark lines under her eyes, and her skin looked paler then normal. Just as Lacus finished braiding her hair, Cagalli whirled around. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Lacus smiled, and Cagalli noticed the touch of sadness in it.

"You're in love with the prince, aren't you?" Cagalli watched her friend carefully, and saw her flinch slightly. She felt a pang through her heart, sorry for her friend, and she bit her lip.

"It's nothing. It's alright. He'll probably hate me when he finds out everything." Lacus said, wringing out a towel, and putting it over Cagalli's eyes. "This will help with the circles under your eyes."

Cagalli obediently left the compress on her eyes, as she listened to Lacus rifling through her wardrobe. This added a whole new complexion to things, what would happen now? Lacus had actually fallen in love with Prince Kira, that wasn't supposed to happen. It was horribly wrong, and when the truth got out, Kira would have to marry her as Lacus watched with a smile. There was nothing any of them could do, Lacus was nobility, but not equal to the Prince in anyway. Zaft would never break the engagement, and Cagalli knew she couldn't break the engagement, she knew that she would never be able to let Orb down and live with it; but was it any better living with the fact that she had let her best friend down? She wanted to scream, she wanted to pound her fists against the wall, she wanted to apologize to Lacus. This was all her fault, if it hadn't been for her stupid idea the Prince and Lacus might have never fallen in love, and she might not have started falling for the King. Wait. She what? There was no way…unless…she was. Or maybe, this would have all happened anyways, and this was Destiny's way of giving them a chance. She ripped off the cold cloth, and grabbed Lacus' hands. Looking up into her startled eyes, she fiercely promised her best friend, "I will fix this, Lacus, I promise you I'll fix this. You'll marry Kira, I'll bless you at your wedding. We'll get through this somehow Lacus, I, Cagalli Yula Attha, promise you."

Lacus didn't reply but handed her a forest green riding habit, which Cagalli obediently changed into. She didn't complain as Lacus tied a matching ribbon around the bottom of braid, though under normal circumstances she would have ripped the damn thing off. Then Lacus handed the Cagalli's sword and sheath, Goddess and Victory. Lacus watched as Cagalli strode out, and closed the door after her, "Together Cagalli, we'll figure this out together."

Cagalli reply was a brilliant smile, like the sun coming from behind clouds, and Lacus' was just as happy. They walked arm in arm towards the stable, Haro cheerfully chirping 'fields of hope'.

* * *

"Come on slowpoke!" Athrun smiled as he saw Lady Clyne waving her hand vigorously at him, her voice thin from the distance. "Didn't you say this was a race?"

He obliged her and slapped the reins, murmuring to Aegis. His stallion shot forward, and he saw Kira cheering him on out of the corner of his eye. The brunette was happily blushing, as he listened to his lady love talking about the lands of Zaft. Kira was totally smitten with the princess, Athrun was pretty sure that if she had asked Kira to be her horse during the riding trip, he would have gladly obliged and then neighed in an effort to impress the lady. Thankfully the Princess seemed to be kind, and gentle—a perfect counterpart to Kira.

"You're just chicken aren't you? _My lord_." She called back mockingly. She was so far ahead of him, that she appeared to be made up of emerald green cloth rippling in the wind. At times he could see her golden hair flashing in the sunlight, though he wasn't really sure if it was her or Akatsuki, to be honest. He spurred Aegis, and bent low over the stallion's neck. The mane was whipping his face, mingling with his blue hair but he didn't care. He saw her turning back, and the gap was quickly closing between the two horses.

"Who's the chicken? _My lady_." He was close enough to see her eyes now, clear, bright amber, wide with surprise. He saw her grit her teeth, her eyes narrow, and then she too bent low over her horse. They focused on the path in front of them, and he let her pull out in front of him, only by a little, because he knew what was coming up. The telltale shine of water, and the slight sound of water over rocks beckoned him on. Finally he concentrated his all on winning, and slowly pulled up closer, he was even with her, and he knew that she saw the finish line too.

"Not so fast, Lady." He called, laughter in his voice. He was so sure of his impending victory that he barely realized before it was too late that a sword was flying towards him accompanied by a vicious snarl. Startled he just managed to pull his own katana, Justice, out, and defend. "You attacked me!"

That split second was all she needed. She shot forward with a whoop, and triumphantly waited by the river bank, her face smug with her victory. He could swear that she was preening, "You could have killed me!"

"Cry more, Athrun. As if. I know, and you know that you're being a sore loser." She replied, waving vigorously as Princess Attha, and Kira rode up. He was chagrined to find the Princess politely covering her smile, and Kira not even trying to hide his laughter.

"I am not a sore loser." Athrun shot back sheathing Justice and dismounting. He went to help Lady Clyne dismount, but she ignored his hand with a toss of her head and hopped down gracefully on her own. He rolled his eyes at her, and saw Kira help the Princess off her own horse.

"You are! Face it, you're too good a swordsmen to have been hurt by that little attack." She smirked. "Besides, all's fair in love and war."

Kira's laughter broke through his embarrassment, "Come on Athrun, she has you there."

"Oh shut up." He snapped at the both of them, his face a dark red.

"Lacus! Leave King Athrun alone, and help me set up the picnic." The Princess called out, and he was thankful for the interruption. He found the Princess smiling gently and knowingly at him, and he was about to go help her when Kira got a hold of him. "Oh no you don't, you're helping me with the horses, while the ladies get everything ready."

Lady Clyne overheard, and stuck her tongue out at him from behind his back, which only Athrun saw. She caught his eye, and winked boldly at him. Smothering his own laughter he wasn't sure whether to be annoyed, or impressed by her cheekiness. He decided that he was impressed, and shaking his head lead Rouge, and Aegis after Kira who was holding Strike, and Eternity.

* * *

"Cagalli, did you really have to attack him in order to win?" Lacus scolded as she set out the food from the basket. Cagalli just ignored her friend as she used a long stick of grass to tickle, Akatsuki. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with him."

"What?" Cagalli shrieked, flinging herself up, her voice traveling through several octaves. She glared at Lacus who was giggling into her hand. "Not funny, not funny at all. And how does attacking him mean I'm flirting with him? You know I was just trying to win!"

"I think you're overreacting to a little statement." Lacus replied, the mischievous glint in her eye the only difference in her face. Cagalli was about to say something when she heard a rustle of leaves. Turning to greet the boys, she was startled o hear a hair raising yowl from Akatsuki, and everything happened in a flash. Throwing herself towards Lacus, she barely managed to roll the two out of the way when she heard the sound of arrows impacting the cloth where she had just been sitting. Haro was flying around frantically trying to figure out where the arrow came from, and Akatsuki's hair was standing on end. The two raced into the foliage determined to find the culprit, while Cagalli whirled around, her sword in hand. Careful to keep Lacus behind her she carefully looked around, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Silence was all that answered them, then a warning from Haro this time, and Lacus dove out of the way. Cagalli raised her sword just in time. She heard Lacus hurriedly whispering to Haro, "Quick, get help."

The surprise attack had caught Cagalli off guard. Stuck defending against the stranger's blows, she tried desperately to get the upper hand. She refused to be beaten by someone's hired assassin! Guarding repeatedly against the strike's, she at last saw her opening. As the stranger raised the sword for a blow from above, she shot out her foot and sent the person to the ground. As expected they managed to spring out of the way, but now she was on offensive. She was forcing him closer and closer to the trees, she couldn't let this person escape. Then she felt a root in her way, and with a horrified look on her face tripped and fell to the ground Goddess clattering to the ground. She could hear Lacus' voice, shrieking, "Cagalli! No!"

She hit the ground, and felt pain in her wrist as she slammed it down in hopes of breaking her fall. With a whimper she felt it crumple under her weight, and she rolled just in time to avoid a sword from slicing down into her shoulder. Fuck. This was bad, really, really bad. She tried to roll closer to Goddess, but she saw the assassin kicking it out of range. She got killed because she tripped over a root, how fucking glorious. Cursing she tried to find an opening, when she heard a low growl. She saw the assassin's sword swinging down, and she screamed, "Akatsuki!"

Akatsuki leapt forward with a roar, and she sprang back as he leapt over her head. Reaching out she swept up Goddess, and glanced to see if Lacus was alright. She could hear the terrified scream of the assassin, and turning back she saw Akatsuki had mangled the man's shoulder. He didn't blame the guy for screaming like a baby, she would have too if a massive golden lion had attacked her. She helped Lacus up, and they both walked towards the man, Lacus with pity in her eyes, Cagalli with fierce anger. "Why'd you wait so long to step in?"

_You looked like you had everything under contro_l. Akatsuki replied. Cagalli rolled her eyes at the typical reply, and was about to say more when she heard two people crashing through the brush. Whirling around she raised Goddess again, just in case, but was relieved to see the two boys instead their sword's out, Haro flying frantically in front of them. "Took you guy's long enough."

* * *

Athrun surveyed the scene of him coolly ignoring Lady Clyne's snide remark, keeping his face neutral at the strange tableau before him. He heard Kira sheath Strike, and hurry to the Princess to make sure she was alright. Athrun sheathed Justice, and just stared. Before him in the clearing stood a giant golden lion, radiant in the sunlight, almost translucent. It was standing proudly by Lady Clyne, letting her absently stroke its fur. It's mouth was covered in blood, human blood, and when he realized that he throttled the bile rising in his throat. He walked forward, if a little bit cautiously, and then noticed the lion's distinct amber eyes, and something he had read in his one of his old history books came back into mind. Orb's warriors are famous for their fighting skills, and dangerous to take on alone. Each warrior is accompanied by an animal, a revenant that fights fiercely on their side. He remembered being amused by the Lady Clyne's cat, and had scoffed at it's ability to fight in battle, but now, if this was it's true form, he would think twice about going to battle against an Orb warrior. Lady Clyne didn't seem to notice his hesitation and just gestured for him to join her, "This guy is out. We can interrogate him later, Akatsuki didn't do anything but take out his shoulder. He should still be able to speak, the bastard."

Akatsuki, so the lion was that little cat, he made a mental note not to aggravate the cat ever again. Lady Clyne looked over and saw his pale face, with a sigh she looked to Akatsuki. If he didn't know better he saw the lion nod gravely at her, and roll his eyes at Athrun. Then standing in its spot was a little golden cat. So, Athrun thought to himself, those are the mysterious revenants. Shaking off his momentary paralysis she joined Lady Clyne who was tying the man up. He glanced over the body for any markings, and found a single patch on his shoulder. His face turned grim as his eyes recognized the patch. Calling Kira over they both looked at it, there was no doubt about it. This was the doing of Rau Le Crueze, commander of the Zaft Elite Reds. He watched as Cagalli peered at the body, then when she knelt down and rolled up the assassin's sleeve she hissed. Lacus came over then, and together they looked at, what appeared to be a tattoo on his shoulder. She said something so quietly that he almost didn't catch it, "Onogoro…Flay, what are you planning?"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but it felt right to end it there! Read and Review, it makes me update faster! Also! Let me know if you think it'd be easier just to refer to Cagalli and Lacus, as Cagalli and Lacus during the Athrun POV moments. I'll just change it if that's easier 3


	4. Impressionable: Ace Of Hearts

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! Hope you like it :P.

**princess cythera****, ****cagallifangurl****, ****AsuCaga01****:** thank you guys for reviewing! It really sincerely makes my day!

**InweTinuviel****: **thanks! And being a noob, I didn't know how to change the story without losing the reviews :(

**First Impressions**

**Impressionable**  
_Chapter 4: Ace Of Hearts  
_

"Are you absolutely sure that it was Flay?" Murrue was pacing around and around the room, Cagalli wondered if there was a path worn into the ground yet. They had been there for hours already, stuffed into Shiho's room discussing the attack from earlier, and they were all utterly worn out. Cagalli was seated on a chair, her face and arms on Shiho's desk, her amber eyes following Murrue in her endless pacing. Lacus was seated on the bed, where Milly was sprawled. Shiho had started by leaning against the window, but as the hours waned she ended up jus sitting on the ledge.

"Yes. I swear on my revenant that Flay's symbol was tattoed onto that guy's arm. A peacock surrounded by orchids." Cagalli replied for the umpteenth time.

"But it doesn't make sense why Flay would want to kill you!" Milly sighed, running her hand through her hair. "She is our ally, fellow Dame Grand Cross of the Valkyrie Terre!"

Cagalli just shook her head, her head aching from the debate that had been going around and around for hours. "I can't think of any reason why she'd be after me. There hasn't been any bad blood between Soleil and Terre in ages."

"She wouldn't attack you because of a mere grudge." Lacus this time, her brow furrowed, her hands fiddling nervously in their lap. "The question is why she waited to attack you when you were here, in Zaft."

"It's harder to do it here, when we're away from her allies, in unfamiliar territory." Murrue replied thoughtfully, at last stopping her pacing. They all looked at each other, each trying to put the pieces together. An urgent knock at the door echoed through the silent room, Shiho answered it. The messenger was breathless, their face read, "An urgent message for the Ladies!"

"From who?" Shiho asked handing a glass of water to the messenger. They all rose and moved towards Shiho, "From your sister, Aisha, Lady of Pillar, Dame Gran-"

"I know who my sister is!" Shiho snapped. They ushered the messenger in and Cagalli glanced around the corridor to make sure no one could hear. She shut the door and turned around, her face a mask of calm. She sat down next to Lacus, and Shiho motioned for the Messenger to continue, "Please."

"Your sister has been injured! She and Sir Watfield were journeying to the capital on summons from Queen Erica. Their party was ambushed!"

"By who? By who? How is my sister!" Shiho snapped, her anger acting as her armor from her worry.

"Your sister's condition is stable, they were saved just in time. They were traveling through the lands of Morgenroete, Lady Stellar saved them. She is the one that sent me." Shiho knees seemed to buckle, though Milly quickly stepped in to take the weight of her friend. "What of the attackers!"

"We're not sure yet, but on the bodies we found the mark of Onogoro, and a strange patch on their clothing." The messenger held up a small piece of fabric, which Shiho snatched from him. Her eyes flashed, and without another word she ran out of the room. Cagalli sprang onto her feet, and followed, worried about her friend. Milly followed, though Lacus and Murrue stayed behind.

"Shiho! Wait!" Cagalli called after her, but the words were ignored. Her eyes strayed to Sarlat, Shiho's revenant, and she found it snarling viciously. "Where are you going!"

"To find the bastard that attacked my sister!" Shiho screamed, and to Cagalli's horror she saw Sarlat transform in one giant bound, and instead of a harmless looking dog there was a great black wolf howling its displeasure. She swore she could hear the howl echoing in her head.

"Shiho! Stop!" she hear Milly screaming after her, but it was too late, she had found her quarry.

"You attacked my sister! She was unarmed, have you no shame! No honor!" Shiho screamed, her dual swords in her hands, Sarlat snarling at the man in front of them. They were still too far ahead for Cagalli to stop them, and she watched as her friend attacked the High Commander of Zaft's armies, Yzak Joule. Cagalli almost felt time stopping as she tried to get there in time. To her horror she saw Athrun, Kira, and Dearka standing there, shocked looks on their faces. She heard Milly coming up behind her, they were both panting.

"We need to stop her before this goes too far!" Milly gasped, her eyes wide.

"Tell me something I don't know." Cagalli heard her own voice, the exasperation clear in her voice.

"What are you talking about woman!" Yzak was yelling at her, holding her at bay for now. He wouldn't be able to keep it up, not with attacks coming from two sides.

"You almost killed my sister!"

"I have NO IDEA what you're talking about!"

"Liar! Coward!" she screamed. Cagalli saw her swords flashing down, and she sprang into action. Akatsuki next to her they both jumped towards them. "Shiho stop! I demand that you stop!"

"Traitor! You are defending this murderer? He almost killed my sister! Ambushed my fellow soldiers! You dare!" Cagalli watched in horror as Shiho's sword swung down, towards Yzak's undefended head, and did the only thing she could think to do. She tackled her to the ground, their weapons clattering to the ground.

"Yzak!" she heard voices shouting, but she didn't look. She was too busy trying to keep Shiho down, but with a shriek of pain she let go. She had forgotten about her sprained wrist, but Shiho had not. She heard a snarl as her wrist seized from pain, and the air knocked out of her as Shiho flung her off, to land with on her back with a painful thud clutching her wrist to her chest.

"Lady Clyne!" she heard Athrun call out, and she sat up to see him rushing over, his face worried. She smiled up at him, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?' he asked, and she felt her cheeks flushing at his concern. She nodded at him, as he helped her up, careful not to touch her injured wrist. She averted her gaze, feeling suddenly she shy as took her wrist and carefully examined it, "Here, let me look at it."

"I hate to bother you guys, while you're having a moment, but we have a problem here." Their heads both snapped up, and they quickly sprang apart. With a cough Athrun hurried over to Yzak, and Cagalli headed towards Shiho.

"You fucking bitch! What the hell is your problem, WOMAN!" Yzak was bellowing, holding a handkerchief to his forehead. Cagalli could see the blood seeping through the white of the cloth, dripping down his cheek. Shiho had stopped struggling against Milly, but was standing up tall and proud, her black hair flying around her face, a dark bruise starting to grow on her cheek. "I never attacked your sister! How could I when I've been here the ENTIRE time!"

"How do you explain this then!" she spat out, flinging the patch onto the ground before them. "These were found on the bodies of the ambushers. If I'm not mistaken, that is your symbol."

Athrun carefully stooped down to pick the patch up, and his face drained of color. He handed it to Yzak as if the cloth burned him, "No way."

Before the situation could go too far Athrun stepped forward, gathering his dignity around him "Enough. It is obvious that Yzak has been framed."

The sound of a scoff caused him to look coldly at Lady Shiho who quickly stifled the sound, "I have known Yzak for years, he is too proud for such a cowardly thing as ambushing people."

Cagalli was impressed by him, she hadn't ever thought that Athrun, who had seemed so gentle, could be so much, _well_, like a king. She decided that she wouldn't lose to the guy, and she too stepped forward, her head held haughtily, "Shiho, we must listen to the King for now, it seems we have common enemies, and it would be best not to jump to conclusions. As punishment for your actions, you must escort Lord Joule to the infirmary, and see that his wound is cared for until it has healed."

Shiho didn't reply, but they both knew that she deserved to be punished. If Athrun had been any less forgiving, this could have started a war between the two. Wars had been started before for pettier reasons, and now in an effort to stop thoughts of war, and to save Shiho from worse punishment Cagalli repeated, "Do I make myself clear Lady Hannenfuss?"

"Yes." Shiho grumbled, and proceeded to help Yzak up.

"What! That woman will kill me! She'll slip me poison!" Yzak was snarling, and Shiho was eyeing him disdainfully. Athrun sighed and motioned for Dearka to follow them, "You better follow them, they might kill each other."

Dearka mock saluted him, and hurried after the Commander. Cagalli motioned for Milly to follow, who knew what Shiho could do to the poor guy. Then she turned to the King, whose brow was furrowed from distress. Cagalli found herself not liking that fact, and then became troubled thinking that she shouldn't care if he was troubled or not.

* * *

Athrun stared at the patch that Yzak had left on the ground that was definitely his crest. How could this have happened? Was Krueze really behind all this, what kind of grudge did he have against Zaft and Orb? It would be a disaster if relations between Zaft and Orb deteriorated, they had all just come out of one war, and he didn't think that he could bear going into another one so soon. He was debating on whether or not to move the wedding up, just in case something else happened when a voice cut into his thoughts, "If you can solve your problem, then what is the need of worrying? If you cannot solve it, then what is the use of worrying?"

"Pardon?" he glanced over to see Lady Clyne holding up the patch to him. When he didn't take it, she sniffed and wrapped it in a handkerchief before tucking it away in her pocket.

"Someone once told me thought, when I was very young, and I never forgot it."

"Whoever told you that is foolish." Athrun replied, his words carrying an edge of steel.

"Or very wise." She finished for him, then taking his arm she towed him along. He supposed they looked comical together, a petite woman dragging him along by his arm, while he stumbled on behind her; but, at the moment he couldn't really care. They ended up at the Queen's garden, so named for his late mother. He watched as she spoke quickly to one of the maids that they had passed, and then plopped down in a heap at the base of a cherry tree. He was amused to see she didn't care if her skirt got dirty, and some loose cherry blossoms were tangled in her hair. She firmly patted the ground next to her, and he obliged her by sitting down. Akatsuki gingerly walked over and laid down between the two of them, letting Athrun know, at least, that he would not tolerate any funny business.

"So, is there any reason for your base kidnapping of me?" Athrun asked after a few moments of silence. She didn't seem to hear him, instead seeming mesmerized by the cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind. He hadn't been her very often, it had reminded him too much of his mother when she had died, and after that he had avoided it out of habit His mother had always loved cherry blossoms, every year she would bring him here and make a huge deal about the cherry blossoms. They would have tea and mochi, and she would tell him stories about everything and anything. He could almost hear her voice, here surrounded by what she used to love so much. A sharp flick on his forehead jarred him back into the present. He blinked and found amber eyes staring into his, penetrating.

"You were at it again weren't you?" she grumbled, still staring at him. He doesn't bother to answer. "You, sir, are stuck in the past, you know that? Every time it's quiet I see you, walking backwards. It's troublesome you know? And slightly irritating."

"Why? It shouldn't even bother you." He replies defensively.

"Because, shouldn't you be looking forward? Into the future, thinking about the good things that still are going to happen, rather then thinking about the good things that have already happened? I would be very sad if it was me." she answered him, her eyes full of cheerful innocence. She finally stopped staring at him, sniffing the air and smelling food. He watched as she sprang up and thanked the maid for the basket. Hurrying back he watched as she opened it, and sighed in delight, "Kebabs! How I have missed you old friend!"

He watched as she smothered a piping hot kebab with red chili sauce, and proceeded to inhale it. This was the person who was giving him advice. She acted like a child half the time, and then when he wasn't looking she would spout some odd sayings of truth. It was unsettling, and yet it seemed to fit the oxymoron that he was quickly learning to associate with her. He wasn't really sure he liked it.

"Here! These are yours, I'm guessing." She was handing a covered dish to him, waiting for him to take it.

"Thanks." He unwrapped it cautiously, and was greeted by balls of green, pink, and white balls of mochi; how perfect.

* * *

"FUCK! That hurts!" a male voice echoed through the halls, but the servants just ignored it. They had grown used to Yzak along time ago, and now thought nothing of it.

"Can't you be quiet for one second." A black haired girl muttered as she dabbed ointment onto his wound. "I'll be deaf by the time your damn wound is healed."

"You say it like it's _my_ fault, woman!" he snarled, biting his lip at the sting coming from the cut. "Need I remind you that you were the one that gave me this mark, in your idiotic fit of lunacy!"

"And need I remind you, that _you_ were the one who wasn't able to block in time." She replied, just as quickly; but there was an odd undertone of kindness in her voice. At least that was what Yzak would have thought if he didn't firmly believe that she was a she devil, sent from God to torment him. Still, he found himself nervous in her presence, he wasn't used to being near women, he didn't really have time for them. Besides, he couldn't stand fainting ones, or squealing ones, or spoiled ones, actually he just couldn't stand girls for that matter. Something was different about this girl though, maybe it was because he had seen her fight as ferociously as any man, maybe its because he thought of her as a man trapped in woman's body, but he found that he didn't mind her as much as he thought he would've. Then he smacked himself mentally, the blow to the head must have knocked all sense out of him, that or the world was ending. "My name's Shiho, by the way."

"Huh?" he regretted the word the second he said it. Smooth move, smooth move. She says something and your brilliant reply is 'huh', not 'pardon', not 'sorry I didn't hear you', but 'huh'. Thank god Dearka wasn't here to hear that, he wouldn't have let me live it down.

"My name is Shiho, not woman." She replied evenly, enunciating the syllables like he was some idiotic 4 year old. Then again maybe he was. "Look, I'm sorry about flying off the handle alright?"

He only nodded curtly which she accepted. Maybe women weren't that bad after all, that or Dearka has slipped some sort of drug into him earlier.

* * *

"Dude. Is he blushing?" Dearka was peering into the infirmary, his eyes bugging out. "That can't be Yzak, it's gotta be someone that looks like him."

Miriallia just snorted in reply, before turning around to leave. Dearka looked up to see her already down the hall and sprinted after her, "Hey! Wait up! Where are you going!"

"To get something to eat, we were in that stupid meeting for hours." Milly said, not stopping but slowing just enough for him to catch up with a slight jog, he figured that was a start.

"Care if I joined you? We were actually about to go to eat when your friend came rushing towards us." Dearka laughed, thinking himself funny. Milly just ignored him. "Hey, cat got your tongue?"

More silence. Dearka tried desperately to start the conversation up again, "So, you're pretty hot, I mean for a warrior. I was expecting some butch women to come lumbering up."

A single icy cold glare. Well at least he got reaction right? "Hey, you're not one of those stupid man haters are you? You're way too pretty for that."

A sound of a punch, and then he realizes that it's _his_ stomach that's gotten hit. He doubles over from the pain, and glares at her, "Hey! What's your problem. I was just trying to give you a compliment."

* * *

"Hey! You didn't save any for me!" Lady Clyne pouted, Athrun thought she looked cute when she pouted. Currently she was peering at the empty plate next to him, despair on her face, "I thought you were a gentleman! How could you!"

"I figured you'd be full after your fifth plate of kebabs." He smirked at her, "Besides, you said those were mine!"

"No, they were for you to keep watch over!" she replied tartly, putting the empty plates in the basket. She turned her back on him scornfully, seemingly absorbed in her task at hand. He thought he could hear her muttering, 'jerk', under her breath. With a theatrical sigh he carefully looked the other way, "Well if I'm such a jerk, then I guess I'll just eat this last mochi, all by myself."

Taking a concealed mochi out from his pocket, and unwrapping it carefully he almost broke into a fit of laughter. The girl was now watching him avidly, he could swear she was drooling. Ever so slowly he raised it towards his mouth, and her eyes grew bigger. Just as he was about to bite it, she moved, "Stop! Wait! I take it back!"

He lowered the mochi, his face outwardly calm though he was stifling laughter. "Yes Lady?"

"Er, imsorryforcallingyouajerk!" the words spilled from her mouth so quickly that he wasn't sure if he understood her. He raised the mochi again, "Wait! You're the greatest king on the face of the earth! You're totally awesome, and the coolest guy I've ever met! Athrun! Come on! Share the wealth!"

"Hmm, let's see…I'll give it to you if you promise me something." His eyes twinkled mischievously. He watched as she thought over it carefully, weighing the pro's and cons.

"It depends." She said slowly, her eyes now fixed on his rather then the mochi.

"You must not want this mochi then." He smirked and rose it towards his mouth. He was a little disappointed that the girl hadn't stepped up to the plate, he was even a little surprised at her caution. It didn't seem to fit her.

"Alright! Alright anything! I'll do anything!" she cried just as he was about to bite. Triumph.

"Kiss me." He said with a twinkle in his eye. There was no way that she'd agree to that, no way. He could tell by the way she was blushing a pretty pink that she was too innocent for something like that. He was more surprised that he was disappointed that she wouldn't, he had thought it would be just a funny joke. He wasn't sure why he really wanted her to actually kiss him. Maybe it was the way her hair was shining in the afternoon sun, making each strand of hair look like spun gold. He found himself aching to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. He found himself gazing at her skin, the pretty blush on her cheeks. The way her teeth gripped her lip as she thought about his demand.

"Chicken?" he chided, though his voice was hoarse and rough in his throat. He cleared it, the silence had turned awkward. His mouth felt dry, his tongue like sandpaper.

"Of course not! You better keep your promise Athrun!" she cried, refusing to let her pride take a blow. He felt her hands cold on his cheeks, as they firmly held his head in place, while she kneeled over him. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Then things got out of hand, his hand moved unknowingly to tangle itself in her hair, and he felt her surprised recoil as he leaned into the kiss. He couldn't think, her lips were so soft against his, and she smelled sweet like strawberries. It was intoxicating, and he felt himself getting lost in it. The mochi dropped from his other hand, and he felt her stiffen, but then slowly she relaxed into him.

* * *

Lacus was happily singing quietly, while Haro hummed along with her. She was just thankful to be out of the room, and the fresh air was nice. After Shiho, Cagalli, and Milly had run out of the room she and Murrue had helped the messenger get some food. They listened while he told them everything he knew, and then had agreed to wait for a letter before returning. She was currently just strolling, settling her thoughts when she came upon what appeared to be a secluded garden. Holding a little bouquet that Prince Kira had sent her, she was sniffing the petals when she saw a few maids gossiping about something that was blocked from view, but when they saw her coming they curtsied prettily and fled, "Princess, excuse us."

She could hear their giggles echoing down the hall, and stepped forward, curious to see what they were talking about. The flowers in her hand dropped to the floor, and a hand raced to cover her startled mouth.

"Cagalli?" she whispered. She took in the sight of Cagalli kneeling in front of a man, her hands moved from his cheeks to tangle behind his neck. The man's hand was tangled possessively in her hair, and she felt a deep red blush staining her cheeks. Her friend was leaning into him, and Lacus studied the man. It was the blue hair that gave him away, the King. She had to stop this, what was Cagalli thinking! She was engaged to Prince Kira! When the two found out the truth, what would happen? What would happen if Kira found out? She was about to march over there when she caught the golden cat standing protectively before them. It was shaking its head at her. Lacus glanced from the cat, to the two were in their own world. The cat met her eyes once more, "She really likes him?"

The cat nodded, and Lacus could almost feel her heart breaking for her friend. Why had things become so complicated? Cagalli wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone but the Prince, but you weren't supposed to fall in love with the Prince either, be fair. Lacus gritted her teeth and turned her back on the couple, to give them some peace. She saw Kira walking towards her confused, and with a panicked gaze behind her she rushed over to him.

"Princess Cagalli. What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing, I just stumbled a little."

"Oh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You were looking for me?" Lacus asked sweetly, steering him away discreetly.

"I wanted to introduce you to Torii." He answered fondly.

"Oh! Where is he, I can't wait to meet him." She smiled.

"Come I'll show you." Kira replied leading her down the hallway, not noticing the slight look of sadness in her face.

* * *

Cagalli knew what it felt to drown, she had almost drowned once when she was little and had never forgotten the sensation. Now she was drowning again, the water was closing in over her, and although she tried to escape she found herself sinking. She felt Athrun's hand fisted in her hair, his other hand possessive around her waist. She had been kissed before, but never like this. This was new, strange, exhilarating. His lips were so soft but firm on her skin, and she found herself inhaling him. He tasted like mochi, with the earthy undertones of green tea on his tongue. She could feel his heartbeat, and hers and then she knew. She, Cagalli Yula Attha, was falling hard for this man that she had barely known for a few days.

Slowly she parted from him, pushing him away, only slightly. She was too embarrassed to look at him, so she kept her eyes on the ground. Her hand raised involuntarily to touch her lips. She wondered if she looked disheveled, as her breaths escaped her in quiet gasps. She barely registered that she was still sitting on top of him, but cold fingers under her chin pulled her face up gently. She heard his voice, it was gentle but strangely raw, "Lacus, look at me."

"Lacus?" she whispered, meeting his green eyes. Confused she stared at him, and then she remembered. She thought she could see some emotion in his eyes, but she also saw a strange coldness. He called me Lacus. With a small cry she flung herself off him, and hurried away, tears in her eyes. She had to get away from him, she couldn't tell him now. He would hate her, and then she would have to marry one of his closest friends. She felt like the only thing she could do was run now, panic clawing at her throat. Her heart felt like it was breaking, and she stopped running, her knees suddenly weak. So she did the only thing she could think to do, she pounded her fists against the wall, crying as she did so.

Athrun watched her as she fled, his pulse still racing. His mind was whirling, he could still feel her body against his, the cautious and genuine way she kissed. He could still feel her hair in his hands, her breath coming in gasps. Then the startled way she had pulled back from him, the fright in her wide amber eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. With a frustrated yell he slammed his fist into the cherry tree, the blossoms raining down like showers before him. Damn it, damn it. He jumped to his knees, and with a sigh of frustration he ran his hands through his hair, hurrying to his rooms. There was a way to forget about what happened, and that involved burying himself in tons of work. He'd figure out the rest later, he'd apologize to her at dinner. Now he had to deal with assassination plots, and some fool trying to start a war between Zaft and Orb; but as he bent over his work he found himself longing for strawberries.

* * *

Phew…long chapter __. Anyways I decided it was high time for me to get some romance in for the other couples, back to the plot next chapter…lol…. I was also a little annoyed when I realized that I've had fights in every chapter! :argh: I hereby announce that I will not to put a fight (at least a sword fight) in the next chapther! Hope you liked it. :3. R&R please ^___^.


	5. Impressionable: Curl Of Lip

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update ^__^! I'm happy that you all liked the kiss!

**First Impressions**

**Impressionable**  
_Chapter 5: Curl Of Lip  
_

Athrun gazed out his window, staring off into the afternoon sky. He was taking a break from all the papers on his desk, and was staring out to the windows in hopes for some epiphany to help him. It looked like a pleasant day, and he longed to outside, feeling uncharacteriscally claustrophobic. There had been reports of skirmishes along the border Zaft shared with Orb, though nothing too serious yet. He had sent more guards to man the outposts while he waited on more intelligence. He was hoping that it was bandits and that he was just overreacting. What bothered him was that it seemed as if Orb was taunting him, and that didn't fit the pacifistic nation that Orb was. Something was definitely not right in Orb.

Sighing he was about to return to his work when he suddenly heard a voice that sounded very familiar. He turned abruptly at the sound, and scanned the area to see where she was. There. She was running ahead into the small courtyard that his window looked out upon, waving to someone he couldn't see yet. Her words were slightly soft, as it was coming from a distance, and he watched as her golden hair was tousled by the winds. It had been one week since she had kissed him, and they still had not managed to talk. Every time they were together something had seemed to interrupt them, not that he hadn't been decidedly awkward around her. He wasn't really sure what to do in this kind of situation, he hadn't spent much time thinking about women growing up, and now he found that he desperately needed advice.

"Hurry up you guys!" she was calling with a smile, he didn't hear the people answering her but saw a familiar brunette head accompanied by a pink one. He wished he could be outside with them, it looked so pleasant out there. Still he knew that he still had to finish his work, and that it'd be too awkward with Lacus there. Lacus, when had he started calling her Lacus? He couldn't remember, but he also found that it felt too formal to call her Lady Clyne. By now the Princess appeared to be singing, while Lacus was strumming her lute. He was amused at how love struck his best friend was, and decided that he should go back to his work. His eyes sought out Lacus' golden hair one more time, and he was startled to find his green eyes meeting amber ones. He froze, and felt guilty, as if he'd been caught doing some sort of crime. He quickly looked away and went back to his work, trying to put her eyes out of his mind.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was longing to apologize to the Lady, because he felt strangely hollow, as if he missed her company. It was way too soon for that, though, the rational part of mind was telling him, besides he had promised himself, then, that he would never, ever let another woman get close to him. It would be wrong to think too much of Lacus-no Lady Clyne, right?

* * *

Cagalli stood in the hallway just before Athrun's door, she was pacing back and forth, back and forth debating on whether or not she should go in. She made up her mind to face him, and get the whole thing over with, but then she decided it was a horrifically bad idea, hadn't he been avoiding her like the plague for the last three days? That was a clear sign that he didn't want to talk to her, but would she, Cagalli Yula Attha, let some blue haired guy defeat her? Didn't she _like_ him? So she continued back and forth for another few minutes, ignoring the guard outside his door watching her with amusement. She was a grown woman of 19, did she really need to act like a child? Yeah, not to mention he was being stupid for avoiding her! He should at least have the courage to let her explain! That was true. So she smoothed her plain skirt, adjusted her blouse and strode forward purposefully.

The guard pretended as if he hadn't been watching her for a half hour and smiled at her, "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'd like to speak to the King," she replied, then as an afterthought, "Please."

"Unfortunately he specifically asked to be left alone," the guard replied, hiding the grin that was threatening to appear on his face. Cagalli's face had immediately darkened, and with a intimidating glint in her eye, she looked at him, "You tell that jerk, that he better see me or I'll wait here until he's ready to come out from hiding, and then proceed to kill him."

"Yes, ma'am." The guard saluted, and knocked discreetly on the door. "Sir, there is a lady here who requests an audience with you."

"Tell her to come back later," a very familiar voice replied.

"Sir, she told me that she would wait here outside your door until you came out if you did not see her now."

"Well, get rid of her then! I do not have time to listen to some whinings of some idiotic, air headed girl!" Athrun replied sharply, thinly veiled anger etched into his words.

"Idiotic, air headed girl huh?" Cagalli replied, and the guard stepped in the way just as she threw herself towards the door. "IS THAT WHAT I AM! AN IDIOTIC! AIR-HEADED! GIRL! YOU JERK!"

Dead silence came from the room, the minutes passed by and nothing happened. Cagalli had calmed down, but was now muttering angrily under her breath. The guard was highly amused by the whole thing, wondering what she would do next. Then the unmistakable scent of food filled both their nostrils, and Cagalli whirled around with triumph. She ran over to the poor servant girl and quickly snatched the tray out of her hands, "I'll bring this to his highness."

"B-but, milady." The servant girl replied nervously. Cagalli smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets it."

She threw a glance at the guard, and he cleared his throat with a chuckled, "Your highness?"

"What is it now?" the voice now sounded tired.

"Your lunch has arrived."

"Is she still there?" Cagalli glared evilly at the guard, daring him to say so.

"No Sir, she left awhile ago."

"Alright bring it in."

With a loud shout of triumph, Cagalli darted in, and slammed the tray down on his paper covered table. His green eyes were wide with shock, and apprehension. "Lacus!"

"So. I'm an idiotic, air header girl, am I?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm, as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. She noticed the papers towering over his table, and was surprised to see Orb mentioned. He must have noticed as well, discreetly shuffling papers around, "What are you doing here Lady Clyne?"

"Lacus." She cut in, her voice firm. "You can call me Lacus."

"Ah…Lacus then, what are you doing here?" he cleared his throat awkwardly, not meeting his gaze.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked instead, noticing how nervously he was fiddling with his hands. With a sigh, she repeated, "Aren't you going to eat, Athrun?"

"Ah-Um, have you eaten yet? It would be rude."

"No it's fine, I've already eaten. If you don't eat it I'll force feed you." She glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" he replied, and she saw him relaxing, that was a good sign. When he didn't make any move, she sighed, and at last grabbed a biscuit off of the tray, "Here, now I'm eating too."

They both ate in silence for a few seconds, and Cagalli thought back to the time she had kissed him. She had decided afterwards, that she would not give up. It must mean something right? Destiny hadn't sent her to meet the King, only to have her marry Kira right? She had decided that she would resolve this thing, because even if she had to marry Kira, then she didn't want to lose the time that she had with him before then. Even if he hated her afterwards, she felt oddly selfish. So now she would fix things, "Athrun?"

He looked at her when she called his name, "I'm sorry about the kiss."

She saw his face fall, and she hurriedly kept talking, feeling as if the sooner they tumbled out of her mouth the better. "I mean, I'm sorry for running away from you afterwards. I shouldn't have done that. I-I liked it, but you know you were my first kiss. Not that, you were the best kiss I've ever had, um, yeah. Don't read to into okay?"

Good job Cagalli, she thought angrily to herself, open mouth, insert foot. Arg, this was not going the way she had planned, she knew she should have rehearsed it before coming, did that even make any sense at all? She desperately wanted to sink into the floor.

"Your first kiss? Really?" he was saying, shocked. Annoyance was threatening to take over, seriously? Was that the only stupid thing he'd heard her say? What was supposed to mean anyway?

"Yes it was, I'm sorry if I wasn't as good as all those other thousands of women throwing themselves at your feet." She angrily replied, chagrined that she could feel her cheeks flushing. "You know what? Forget about it."

She jumped to her feet, and strode towards the door. Just before she reached the door knob, she felt a hand on her wrist, and she turned to glare at him. She made the mistake of looking into his green eyes, green? More like emerald green, and they were looking at her. Her body ignored her heart and she snapped his arm from his hand, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry for saying that, but really, I'm a little relieved." He said softly, and she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "I was afraid that you would be mad?"

"Mad about what? I kissed you didn't I?" sometimes she was shocked by her own honesty.

"I guess." He replied slowly, then with a smile that made her heart melt, "So, that means we're good?"

"More then good!" she replied, ask me out again, ask me out again damnit, she was chanting in her mind. "Wasn't that obvious? Then again I got the strangest impression that you were trying to run away from me every time we were alone together."

"Ah. I wasn't being too subtle was I?" he replied, stepping back a little bit. She was a little sad at the new distance between them.

"No, you really weren't." she replied, come on you big idiot! Ask me out again!

"Well, I've really got to go back to my paperwork; I need to get it done before tonight. He turned to his desk, and she felt disappointment gnawing in her chest She slowly let her held breath out, and left. Her footsteps made muffled sounds against the floor, and she started to fidget with a strand of hair that had fallen out of the long braid on her back At least she had fixed everything right? Maybe he just needed time, it's not like she was sure he liked her. She couldn't regret anything right? Footsteps jogging behind her caused her heart to skip, and whirling around she saw a familiar blue head glinting in the sun. He stopped just before her, and with a slight blush on his cheeks-that she found adorable- said, "Hey, would you like to spend tomorrow afternoon with me? I should have all my work done by the end of today."

"I'd love to!" she replied, trying not to sound too eager. Took your sweet time, she grumbled.

"Alright! Ah, I'll let you know more about it tomorrow. I've got to get back." He turned, and she impulsively stopped him. Standing on her tip toes she brushed a soft kiss against his cheek, and then rushed off with a shy blush on her own face. She made sure she was at a far enough corridor, before jumping and punching her fist into the air. "SUCCESS!"

* * *

She was sitting in her bath now, soaking after the long day. The hot water felt good on her skin, and she was lost in her thoughts when she heard the door creaking open slowly. She didn't open her eyes, she recognized the sound of those footsteps. Lazily she didn't say anything, waiting for her friend to speak. It didn't take long, before the gentle voice of Lacus came, "Cagalli, I assume you were able to fix things with Athrun?"

She opened her eyes then, and sheepishly flushed, "Was I that obvious?"

"Only to those who know you well." Lacus answered, cryptic as always.

"I suppose that's a good thing." Cagalli replied softly, accepting the towel from Lacus. After drying herself and changing into her night robes, she sat in front of the fireplace, as Lacus patiently combed through her long blonde hair.

"Cagalli. I saw you with the king." Lacus' voice was deceptively gentle and soothing. For a second Cagalli didn't process what she was saying, but then she whirled around, her hair getting snarled in Lacus' comb. With a cry of pain she twisted to look at Lacus. Lacus only turned her again, and started to work on the tangle. "Akatsuki stopped me from interrupting you two, he said you really loved the king. Is it true?"

Cagalli shot an evil glare at Akatsuki, who just continued grooming himself. She wasn't sure what to say, and for a second felt like lying, but no. She had never lied to Lacus before, she wouldn't start now, "Yes. I think I do."

"Oh." Was all Lacus said. "I see."

The silence between them hung thick and heavy, while Lacus contemplated to herself, and Cagalli brooded. "Look, I didn't want it to happen either. I feel a little guilty about it, since I'm betrothed to Kira, but-"

"You can't help it?" Lacus finished for her. Her fingers were now deftly braiding the damp locks, her fingers flying. "I'm not judging you Cagalli."

"You should." Cagalli muttered, a little bit angrily. "Am I betraying Orb?"

"When is the line drawn? Between your happiness and a country's?" she murmured. "Because you are still human, one single human at that. I do not think you are betraying Orb, and neither am I. You said it yourself you would fix this, and I told you I would too."

"Something is happening in Orb Lacus, something bad. I'm not sure if we have enough time to fix things before things get out of hand." Cagalli replied with a sigh, she had had a bad feeling for a long time now. Things about the current situation were not adding up, and yet she couldn't do anything. She was here in Zaft, a whole country away from Orb.

"First, you must decide. Then you must follow through. I believe that's the only way you can get anything accomplished." Lacus replied, patting the finished braid. "I have decided that I will not give up Kira, but I will also not betray Orb. What have you decided Cagalli?"

Cagalli bit her lip, staring into the dancing fire, "I will never betray Orb, but I don't think I'd be happy giving up Athrun either. I don't know, for once something is telling me to hold on tightly, not to let go. I'm not sure if he's worth it though, even if I care about him."

"Then find out Cagalli, you still have some time." Lacus said before rising. She bid Cagalli good night, and left the room, closing the door with a barely audible thud. Cagalli was left to her thoughts, trying to sort through them. She felt as if she was trying to grasp clouds, and fell asleep not much better then she had started.

* * *

Lunch was peaceful, he had let Kira talk him out of eating in his study and was currently surrounded by his closest friends, and the girls from Orb. He was still skimming the papers in front of him though, and despite the fact that he could have sworn he heard Yzak mutter, "Workaholic."

He was enjoying himself, that was, until he felt the papers being snatched triumphantly out of his unsuspecting hands. He looked up furiously, "What the hell, Dearka that wasn't funny! Didn't I tell you bef-Oh."

Shit. Lacus was staring at him mischievously, her amber eyes sparkling as she quickly made them disappear. Everyone else appeared to be suppressing their laughter at his embarrassment. He felt his face grow hot, and with a glare at Lacus he tried to act as if nothing had happened. She ignored it, and laughed heartily, "Sorry Athrun. Dearka dared me."

"Hey!" Dearka muttered, "Traitor!"

Lacus only stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Kira turned to him, "Seriously though, you need to relax a little."

"Got that right Yamato! I can practically see your stupid hair turning prematurely gray." Yzak chortled.

"Talk about the kettle calling the pot black."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ZALA!" Yzak leapt out of his chair, and the whole thing would have gotten out of hand if the doors had not swung open. They all turned in surprise to see a disturbingly familiar pink head come strolling confidently in. Dead silence rang over the room, as she continued to stand just before the doors, knowing full well that they framed her magnificently. Lacus was the one that stepped into the deafening silence.

"What the hell? What are you doing just standing there? And WHY THE FUCK do you look like La-"

"The Princess!" Shiho cut in, shooting a death glare at Lacus.

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" the woman looked unfazed, her beautiful lips curving into a cold smile. "No. I'm afraid you really aren't a lady. Are you sure you're not a boy? Such manly features."

Athrun's first reaction was to stare blankly at the lady in front of him. Did she really just insult Lacus? _His_ Lacus? _His_ Lady. He rose to his feet, though not quick enough.

"I dare you to say that one more time." Lacus spat out her eyes narrowing.

"Why? Are you too stupid to get it the first time?" the girl's words were eerie. She looked uncannily like the Princess, but there was no way that she would ever say such vile things. Lacus looked ready to rip the girl to shreds, and oddly so were the other females. He decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "Lady you are out of line. Apologize to Lady Clyne."

"She was the one that attacked me first, my lord. I see no reason why I should have to apologize to that tomboy." He felt his own anger bubbling to the surface. An angry hiss drew his eyes to Akatsuki, who looked ready to claw the girls eye's out, Lacus appeared to want to do more then just claw her eyes out.

"I'm sorry, but could you introduce yourself please?" The Princess had stepped forward, her words quiet and gentle.

"I suppose." The girl flipped her head haughtily, treating the Princess like she was too insignificant to acknowledge. She was definitely not making herself any friends, at this rate she might as well sleep with one eye open. "I am Meer, Princess of PLANT."

"What are you doing here Princess?" Athrun replied evenly, relieved to see that Lacus had sat down.

"That's no way to treat your fiancée! Oh Athrun, how could you?" she was crying. He cringed away from her. The table was silent, everyone sat frozen in their chairs. The Princess kept pouring even as her teacup quickly overflowed, Lacus kept sawing her sausage, despite the fact that it was already cut in half, Shiho had raised her fork to her mouth, Milly and Murrue were both in the act of buttering their toast. Yzak was staring blankly at her, his hand still frozen in air, Dearka still had his fork in his mouth, and was still biting into his toast. Then it sank in. Betrothed? Fiancee? He never heard anything of a Meer? Or a…wait. Fiancee? SHIT. He focused his gaze on Lacus, who had suddenly turned deathly pale. Then she broke the silence, again. She rose to her feet, dropping her knife with a deafening thud. "Um. Pardon me, I suddenly feel-I have this awful-um. Headache. I think I'll retire first."

He watched as she rose, wobbling a little bit. Faintly waving everyone off, she curtsied in a mock little dip to Princess Meer, "It was a pleasure meeting you Princess Meer. Truly delightful."

She trailed off faintly. Lacus excused herself and rushed after her, as did Milly who gave Meer an evil stare, as well as Athrun before she too rushed off. Athrun felt as if she wanted to laugh desperately, trapped in a weird play. Dearka was the one that saved the day, he always saved the day when it came to awkward situations with women, then again Athrun was wondering why he felt like he'd been caught cheating. In this case, who was the other woman? He didn't remember any engagement, but then again he hadn't been paying much attention the last few days. "Princess Meer, have you been shown your room yet?"

"Oh yes." She replied, happily sitting down at the table. She didn't mind the furious glares being shot at her by the two ladies left at the table. Yzak ate his food silently, he hated women like that. Kira excused himself as soon as he was done eating, as did the others. Only Shiho was left eating, and he was begging her silently not to leave him alone with this woman. It didn't work. She too left, her eyes cold as she left. Athrun didn't know why he was being treated as the bad guy, he was the victim in all of this! When he got his hands on them later, they would suffer.

"Oh honey!" an excruciatingly cheerful voice cut in on his thoughts. He rose and turned to her, the smile on his face forced. "Yes Lady Meer? How may I help you?"

"I was hoping that you could show me around the city today. I just got here, but I've heard so much about the capital that I would love to see it!" She bubbled. He wondered if there was a switch that he could use to tone her down.

"Are you sure Lady Meer? Aren't you tired from your journey here? It must have been long, Zaft is a good two weeks journey from PLANT."

"Oh not at all! Unless, you would rather you know, do other things." She slithered seductively up next to him. He vaulted up, stumbling a little bit.

"Oh no! A ride through the city sounds fun!" he replied hurriedly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready."

He left before anything else could go wrong. He felt like banging his head against the wall, and then he remembered. CRAP! He had promised to go out with Lacus today! Shit. What was he going to do now?

* * *

"Can you believe that woman?! I felt like ripping her hair off of her head. Lacus, why does she look like you? It has to be more then just coincidence right?" Cagalli cried as she hurriedly got ready for her date with Athrun. They were going on a tour of the city, he had wanted to show her the sights.

"Do you really think he's engaged to that fake?" Milly asked from where she was sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"I don't know why she looks like me." Lacus was holding up different outfits, for the others to judge.

"No, I think a different color." Milly replied.

"That jerk asked me out, I didn't think he'd be that kind of cheating jerk." Cagalli huffed. "No, Lacus, I'd rather die then wear pink."

"Well he did look pretty shocked when she said it." Millly reassured her, "Not to mention he stood up for you when that Meer was insulting you. Lacus, I think the dark blue or green."

"That is true. Hm, I think I'll go with the dark blue this time." Cagalli took the outfit from Lacus and started to get dressed.

"She is pretty rude though, why don't you just ask him about it when you guys are out? That's probably better then fretting about it."

"Yeah…" Cagalli trailed off. Just as she was finished she heard a knock on the door. That must be Athrun. Thankfully she had just finished getting dressed, so she sprung to open the door.

"Lacus!" Athrun was a little red, as if he'd been running a race.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, listen-"

Before he could continue, a very familiar voice rang through the air. She watched as Athrun cringed at the sound, "Oh Athrun, dear! This is where you are. Shouldn't we be leaving already?"

"Leaving?" Cagalli repeated blankly. She saw his face darken with embarrassment. "Wait, I thought that we were going to-"

"Oh how sweet! You asked Lady, um, what as it again?"

"Lacus."

"Oh yes, Lady Lacus, to join us on our tour today? How sweet. I suppose she can, you know to make up for my rude behavior earlier." Meer purred, and Cagalli watched in awe as she latched herself to Athrun's shoulder, rubbing her ample bosom against it. No, this was definitely nothing like Lacus, this was like a sick, perverted version of Lacus. She was so shocked that she didn't notice the look that he was giving her, begging her for help.

"Ah-that wasn't why-" Athrun started, lamely. Too late.

"I see, my _lord_. Well, I'd hate to intrude on your little date then." Cagalli replied, her face completely unreadable. "Have fun Athrun, Meer."

"Wait, are you sure?" Athrun stalled, his green eyes begging her to change her mind.

"Yes, don't worry about me Athrun, I can do something else. There's out always next time." She watched in awe as Meer dragged him away down the hall. Then when she was completely out of sight, she hurried into her room, and started digging through the closet.

"What are you doing Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"I can't believe you gave that up so easily. Didn't seem like you at all." Milly asked.

"That's because I'm following them, besides I don't need him to show me around town!"

"What!" Milly cried, as Cagalli slipped into the pants and blouse that she had found. Putting on an thick large coat, she tied a scarf around her neck, and tucked her hair under a large cap. "Come on, you're coming too Milly. Lacus is any one asks where we are, stall for us!"

"No way!" Milly cried, as she got into her own set of pants and shirt that Cagalli was forcing her into. "This is not a good idea."

"No way I'm leaving him with that she-demon! Who knows what she'll do? Cagalli Yula Attha does not give up so easily!" With that they were gone, as Lacus waved them off, as if they did this everyday of the year.

"Wait! Cagalli, Lacus! Help me!"

* * *

Bleh, sorry this took such a long time. I hit a patch of writers block, not sure if I like this chapter, it feels kinda forced ___. The good stuff is coming up don't worry 3.


	6. Falling: A Twist of Fate

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the time between updates! I should have the next part up soon, I decided to split the two in half so it'd be easier on me…

**First Impressions**

**Falling**  
_Chapter 6: A Twist of Fate_

Athrun had known the moment the two had started following him. He was too well trained to not sense it, and he had spent much of the morning amused while he watched the two scurrying around. He wondered if they realized that he was leading them around, giving them a tour in his own way. He was nonplussed when they had first walked into the stores full of bolts of silk, wool, and cotton, hoping to impress the girls by the selection offered. The store looked like a veritable rainbow of colors, gorgeous, and he knew that no woman could resist it. He was soon to realize that he was wrong, and that he knew one woman who could resist it, Lady Lacus Clyne. Meer on the other hand had been overjoyed, squealing with delight and almost immediately diving into the fabrics. Torture, utter unbelievable torture, and he instantly regretted stepping into the store. He sat on his stool wishing that he had brought a book to read while Meer fluttered too and fro excitedly dragging four or five distracted shop helpers with her. For a brief second he wondered if he would have to pay for this exorbitant expenditure, and cringed at the sight of a poor shop boy staggering under the weight of the bolts of cloth heaped upon him.

His eyes wandered outside and he noticed two scruffy looking boys standing beside of one of the booths excitedly talking about something. He knew instantly that it was them, and it did not take the telltale glimmer of a golden cat, or the ghostly banded tail of a raccoon for him to know that there stood Lady Clyne, and Lady Haw. He was actually a little bit impressed by their disguises, as anyone who saw them thought that they were boys. The thick cloth of their coats and pants disguised their feminine curves, and with their hair stuffed under those caps no one could tell. He wondered exactly how many times the two had snuck out of their homes to wander around, and it didn't startle him one bit.

"Oh Athrun!" the cheerful voice dragged him back to smile politely at the pink haired girl positively vibrating before him. She clapped her hands ecstatically as bolt after bolt was shown before his utterly dazed eyes. Purples, whites, and blues flowed past him as he tried his best to give her his opinion; however, as his fingers reached out to point he was rudely interrupted.

"Oh Athrun! How did you know that purple was my favorite color?" she exclaimed, and he just nodded. He was definitely pointing at a blue piece fabric, and he wondered momentarily if she was color-blind. He discovered that she was just pushy. "Oh yes that purple, but my dear which shade of purple? Don't you think this one is too pink? And this one too blue? Oh darling help me decide!"

Her incessant babbling, and the use of those endearing names caused him to flinch. Trying to throttle his irritation, he smiled politely again and rose to his feet, "Meer I'm sure that any color you choose will look absolutely ravishing on you. Now if you'll excuse me I think that I shall step out for some fresh air."

The sarcasm was lost on the girl as she just giggled before another bolt of fabric caught her eye. He left the store with a sigh of relief inhaling the refreshing smell of morning dew. He glanced to his side and noticed Dearka keeping guard faithfully, though he noticed a yawn or two. He saw Milly and Lacus vanish deeper into the crowd the moment he appeared, and he chuckled a little at the efforts that they were putting into this.

"God Athrun, I can't take much more of this store. Can't you show her something more interesting?" Dearka groaned as he leaned against the glass window of the shop. The man looked impeccable again, even in his fit of complaining looking like the ladies man he truly was. Athrun heard giggles and Dearka shot them an award-winning smile.

"You can be so disgusting sometimes Dearka." Athrun muttered as he chose to stand instead of lean against the window glass. He ran his hand through his hair with frustration. Glancing back he noticed that Meer looked nowhere near finished so he started to try and spot the two girls in the crowd.

"Look who's talking, you've got pretty boy hair, not to mention you don't have to do anything to have the ladies falling all over you." Dearka mocked him, before straightening up a little bit more seriously. "You're even stringing along two ladies, something that I would never do."

Athrun snorted in a very un-Athrun like way, but stopped when he met Dearka's eyes. "What do you want me to do? I didn't know that I was engaged!"

"I'm not telling you to do anything I'm just commenting on it." Dearka replied. Then Athrun saw his face twist into the strangest expression he'd ever seen, following his line of sight he saw Lacus and Milly talking rapidly with another person, that he could not make out. "Are those two girls, who I think they are? Why the hell are they dressed up like that?"

"You just noticed? They've been trailing us since we left the castle, you must be getting rusty." Athrun teased. Then with a sigh he turned and stepped back into the store. "Sorry, duty calls."

Dearka just gave him what the guy assumed was a condoling glance before Athrun seated himself once more on the stool as Lady Meer held up more bolts of cloth before him. With a sigh he just decided to nod intermittently while she babbled, and while her voice hurried by him his eyes wandered languidly over the shelves of color. That's when he saw it, and rising from his feet he walked the few steps to a particular green bolt of cloth. He ran his hand over the fabric feeling its thick, soft texture under his fingers. Meer had wandered up beside him to see what had caught his eye, but he was too lost in thought to see her. This was _her_ color, and no other person could embody it like her. He could almost see her enveloped in this delicate shade of mint green, bringing out the brown in her eyes, delicate against the warmth of her fragile skin, while her golden hair cascaded down her back.

"Sir may we help you?" the owner of the shop was an aged, old man who looked like the dyes he'd spent his whole life working with had seeped into the skin of his fingers. He noticed that Meer had pouted and left, once more trying to decide between two different shades of blue, and he was relieved for the privacy.

"I'd like you to send this bolt of cloth up to the castle. I will pay for it along with the ladies." He said, his fingers still enjoying the tactile feel of it under his hands. The man nodded and discreetly took the bolt down, and for a second he found his hands missing the feel of it.

"May I add that you have very fine taste your Highness? This particular shade of green if very special indeed, you will not find it just anywhere." The man continued as he tucked it away amongst the other bolts of fabric Meer had already selected. Athrun debated upon whether or not this shopkeeper was just being mysterious, or just too good with advertising. He decided to humor him for once, really pleased with himself for finding the fabric.

"How so?" he asked leaning seating himself on the stool by the counter. The old man looked as if he was telling some dark secret for he leaned over the counter, his elbows against the smooth wood.

"That is the color of the Lost Princess." Athrun found himself intrigued, and for a second he felt himself transported from the dim shop, the silence surrounding him eerily. He leaned closer to listen and watched for a moment as the old man accepted the tray of hot tea one of the shop boys had poured. He stared as the amber liquid filled the cup, and steam rose from the porcelain. "You know how Zaft was at war, conquering little nations not so long ago. You yourself took part."

Athrun nodded, he remembered the days of the war, and sometimes he had not known if he hadn't been raised with war. The crusade that his father had started upon had started when he was barely 9, and had not ended until just two years ago, stopped by Orb at last. "The very first little country that got overrun and taken in by Zaft, was a little peaceful one that could barely even be called a nation. There reigned a happy king and queen, with two twin heirs, a princess and a prince. These two little children were barely five, and yet beloved by their people. The little princess was beloved for her strength and passion, while the boy loved for his compassion and tranquility."

The shopkeeper quietly took a sip from his tea, as Athrun gripped the cup in his hands, "Did they not have names?"

"They did once, but it has been 14 years, and those names were erased. Your father saw to it." For one moment Athrun saw hatred within his eyes, but then it was gone in a flash. He wondered if he had even seen it. "The night before the King's birthday Zaft forces attacked in the night, overrunning the town. The King and Queen were killed, the little Princess and Prince were lost in the turmoil. Some people say that they too were brutally murdered, some say that they escaped into hiding."

"How do you know this?" Athrun asked suddenly, trying to break free of the horrible images gripping his mind. A little Princess clothed in green, sleeping next to her brother. Then in a moment they were no longer sleeping though they looked it, as blood seeped into the mattress. He could see his father's triumphant face as he strode through the halls wiping blood off of his sword. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, and whirling around with wide eyes he saw Dearka looking at him strangely.

"Hey man, you don't look too good." Those friendly words broke through the trance that had captivated Athrun, and he finally blinked. He gave him a grateful smile and turned to the shopkeeper who was busily pouring another cup of tea for Dearka who accepted it. They all sat in silence, only broken by the sounds of a cup being put down on wood, until at last Meer came declaring that she was ready to go. He left the store with relief, though just as the door slammed shut he whirled around. The old man had never replied to his question, but one glance told him that the man was gone. Dearka gave him a questioning glance, noting the King's abnormal behavior but Athrun just shook his head firmly towards his friend. Later he decided he would do a little research because for some reason the story seemed to grip him.

* * *

"Oh thank Haumea, they're finally out of there. I thought I was going to die from boredom. Seriously did she need to spend that much time picking out fabric? Those two blue's she spent twenty minutes on looked exactly the same!" Cagalli moaned with her back to the trio that had at last exited the store. Biting into the candy apple that Milly had bought her to keep her occupied, she closed her eyes in satisfaction. It was actually pretty good, almost as good as kebabs. "Actually for a second there I almost thought we were caught."

"I actually got that feeling too." Milly leapt out of the tree to land by where Cagalli was sitting. As she dusted off her pants, Cagalli offered her a bite from the apple, which she gladly took. "Let's hope he takes her somewhere more interesting this time. Jeez, this apple is pretty good."

"I know right!" Cagalli laughed, quickly snatching it away before Milly could take another bite. They discreetly walked over, using the crowd to mask them as they shuffled along. They were actually having the time of their life while spying on the royal pair. After a few minutes of agonizingly boring minutes watching them in the fabric store they had decided to leave Akatsuki and Tolle as watchmen and go check out the rest of the stalls. For Milly she was interested in the various sights, and goods that Zaft had to offer, while Cagalli was content with her freedom for once.

"That reminds me, Cagalli did you see that bolt of cloth that the King was eying?" Milly asked mischievously, before sidestepping a rowdy bunch of kids that were running bye.

"Yeah, it was green wasn't it?" Cagalli replied as nonchalantly as she could. He had seemed weirdly drawn to it, and she would not admit that she was jealous he was buying it for Meer.

"Not just any green Cagalli, come on that green was for you!" Milly enjoyed the look of shock on Cagalli's face, and then with a look of triumph patted her on the back when the girl choked on her apple. As the blonde spluttered and gasped, Milly just cheerfully continued on before the girl could speak. "Did you really think that was for Meer? He would have gotten her another one of those pinks and blues if he was going to do that, but he got green. Green that would look unbelievably good on you, that's right you. Green that everyone just happens to know is your favorite color!"

The blonde just glared at her, sniffing indignantly before marching off. "Oh come on Cagalli I was just teasing you! Come on lighten up!"

"Fine! Let's make it a bet!" the blonde suddenly stopped with a slightly evil glint in her light brown eyes. "If that bolt of cloth does not end up in my chambers tonight then you have to ask Sir Dearka to accompany you on a date, as well as sending me a freshly made caramel apple every morning for a week!"

"F-Fine!" the brunette refused to be outdone. She smirked, and snatched the caramel apple out of the blonde's hand. "If it is in your room tonight, you will owe me the caramel apples, and you young lady will kiss Athrun Zala before the end of the week!"

"Deal!" the blonde replied, and they shook hands on it before breaking out in cheerful laughter. "I think I have the better deal anyway."

"What? What do you mean? Don't tell me-you-Caga-LACUS CLYNE! Have you-have you already kissed him?" the brunette launched herself after the blonde who was already running a couple feet in front of her, laughing loudly. "You get back here right now!"

"Make me!" the girl cried and the two raced through the crowd oblivious to the angry yells and muttered swear words when they accidentally bumped into people. For the moment they had both forgotten their missions as they raced through the mid morning crowd of bustling people. They both enjoyed the feeling of being young again, no matter how short it would be, because all too soon Cagalli would return to being trapped as a Princess, and Milly would have to return to her duties as head of Intelligence.

"Ah you come back here! When I get my hands on you I'll-!" Milly called out good naturedly enjoying the feeling of running.

"You'll what Milly?" Cagalli taunted dancing backwards. Milly's eyes widened with horror, and confused Cagalli glanced behind, too late. Definitely too late to stop her trajectory, so with her eyes wide staring at the fruit stand before coming up rapidly before her Cagalli fought against squeezing her eyes shut. Her feet stumbled against a rock on the ground, and she was falling. _Oh. Shit_.

Milly winced as she heard the loud crash, and then rushed towards the fallen girl. This was really, really bad. She noticed that all the eyes in the square had turned towards them, and she thankfully didn't notice pink, or blue yet.

Cagalli winced as she flew backwards and her head slammed into the ground with a loud crack. Upon impact she felt, and heard the light sucking sound of fruit being smashed beneath her and the feeling made her skin crawl. Struggling to reorient herself after having her breath knocked forcefully out of her, she desperately tried to ignore the feeling of indefinable mush on her pant legs. Worried blue eyes suddenly popped into her vision, and Milly was there. Blinking rapidly she tried her very best to focus on the girl above her.

"Cagalli! Cagalli focus!" she spoke in low harsh whispers so as not to be overheard. Cagalli briefly registered that a crowd was starting to gather around them. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Cagalli did her best to oblige, it wasn't her fault that the fingers were swimming all around her. "Seven?"

"Three!" Milly looked worriedly at the Princess who was lying there blinking rapidly as the crowd grew larger and larger. She couldn't have hit her head that hard, right? The frantic shopkeeper chose that moment to descend, raging and crying about her spoiled produce. Milly was just about to reach into her pocket to reimburse the lady when her common sense and training kicked in. She couldn't let the people know how wealthy they were, it would automatically put a mark on them as someone important, maybe even royalty; and Milly's whole mission was to make sure the Princess was safe, she would not compromise it. Still her mind was rapidly trying to sort through the various scenarios playing through her head, and she found herself sending a prayer to Haumea, asking for assistance and guidance, anything, hell she'd even be fine with Sir Elthsman showing up, she just did not want to be the center of attention in this crowd anymore.

That was when she felt it, that sixth sense that had made her so perfect for the intelligence division. Someone was watching them, and they were not of the friendly sort. Immediately when she felt the hair raising on the back of her neck, she noticed Tolle and Akatsuki prowling silently through the crowd while she lent down and attempted to hoist the blonde up, still whispering though now her blue eyes were scanning the crowd carefully, "Cagalli we need to get out of here now. We are being watched."

Cagalli grunted as they limped out of the crowd, the angry shopkeeper still screaming bloody murder. Cagalli grunted once, and after a few deep breaths started to walk on her own while Milly quickly forked over more then enough to reimburse the lady. That instantly shut the crowd up, and while the rumors started she glanced into the crowd. She saw at least two people with the badge of nobility Zaft used, though their seal was of Crueset, the man that had attacked Cagalli and Lacus before. Her eyes narrowed once more, and she saw two more people this time with Flay's symbol tattooed discreetly on their bodies, where only the shield maidens of Orb would know to look, and she immediately turned and hurried towards Cagalli. They needed to get out of there now, and Milly felt the panic rising in her throat as she all but ran to her Princess, too late.

The blonde crumpled to the ground once more and it was utter pandemonium. The assassins moved stealthily in the crowd, and Milly somehow knew that she wasn't going to make it in time. Now running as fast as she could possibly go, she didn't care as she roughly pushed people out her way. She felt like she was racing against time, her heart pounding in her throat. Help arrived in the form of two strong arms picking the blonde up like a ragdoll disappearing as soon as if arrived. She too melted into the crowd the minute the Princess was gone, using the chaos as her camouflage. Together she and Tolle followed Akatsuki as he led them to his mate.

* * *

Athrun wove his way carefully through the rows and rows of objects lining the tables and walls of the cramped antique store. The smell of incense-hung heavy in the air, it was the kind that they normally burned in temples, so it soothed him. He only wrinkled his nose when a particularly pungent bit of air would waft by his nose. He loved antique stores, the idea that each of the objects had history fascinated him. He could spend hours when he was most frustrated idly staring at an object while he carefully fabricated a past for it. Meer was not so taken by the store, choosing instead to hover by where the fancy, new jewelry lay glittering in the sunlight. She claimed the minute she walked in that the store was too creepy for her tastes, he didn't care. He just knew that right now he knew he was looking for something, he just didn't know what.

Rationally he told himself that he had already bought that bolt of cloth for her, and had even listened to some old man's fairytale story, he didn't need to buy her anything else, if anything he _shouldn't_ be buying her anything else; but he _had_ too. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him today, he felt as if he was walking somewhere surreal. What with that story that seemed too real for comfort, combined with the incense and dust of this store he wondered if he was really awake. His normally rational mind was scolding him for even getting caught up in a silly little fairytale, but he kept searching. His fingers hovered over the items as he walked by lost in thought. He knew subconsciously that the story of the Lost Princess was the key to a lot of the mysteries in his past that he had never had answered, and he rationalized that he was being to idealistic, wanting to come to some long forsaken Princess' rescue.

His hand bumped into something, and he glanced at the object that had gotten in the way of his hand. Perfect. He knew instantly that this was what he was looking for, and that she would love it. A wooden hairpiece, moderately sized and deceptively simple looking. It's sinuous lines twisted and curved to form the shape of a lion's head, its head thrown back roaring. The eye was made of a smooth amber stone, and the wood was soft and worn under his hands. He wondered who had worn this jewel before, and for what occasion. He could see the slender back of a woman in his minds eye dressed demurely in a brown so pale it looked gold. She had no escort as she entered the ballroom, her independence crackling fiercely about her. Brown curls were loosely bound back by a knot, held back by so many tiny jewels, but the lion stood out from amongst her brunette locks, the amber jewel glowing with a hidden fire. A few long tendrils of brown hair fell against her shoulders, brushing gently against her delicate pale shoulders. He longed for her to turn around, he wanted to see her face, study it. He walked towards her, barely noticing that he too was dressed in matching browns and blues. He wanted to see her eyes, reaching out a hand he was just about to feel the smooth skin under the palm of his hands but she turned to face him. He felt soft tendrils of hair brushing against his fingers, and he smelled cinnamon coming from her hair.

His eyes widened, he knew that face. He had seen that smiling face before even if the features had seemed blurred. A face with an insolently pointy chin, a wide mouth that seemed made for smiling under a feminine, and delicate nose that just spoke of royalty. Thin eyebrows framed her eyes, those wide eyes that were surrounded by long lashes that seemed to flirt with him. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, but her eyes stopped him. He'd seen those eyes before, and his heart seemed to stop. From between her long lashes, deep lavender eyes looked fondly at him, lavender eyes that he had seen looking back at him almost every day of his life. _Kira_? Those eyes sparkled with unbridled mirth, and they flashed with a fire that rarely, if ever, filled Kira's more steady, serene gaze. _Lacus?_ She was speaking to him, her lips moving rapidly as she slid her arm comfortably through his.

A loud crash and the sounds of screams vaulted him out of his stupor. His hand ached from how tightly he had been clenching the hairpiece. He saw Meer standing at the doorway with Dearka by her side. She seemed to be staring at some commotion across the square. Clearing his dry throat, he hurried to the shopkeeper to purchase the hairpiece thankful that Meer was distracted. Dearka gave him a funny look, but he shook his head slightly before pocketing the little trinket and joining the other two. He longed to just drop the girl off at the palace and go for a round of drinking with everyone. His grip on reality was already slipping, and maybe getting roaring drunk would actually knock him out of it. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I heard a scream and the sound of something crashing but the crowd formed before I could get a good look." Dearka answered him while they started to walk. Athurn noticed that his gaze kept straying over towards the crowd, worriedly running his eyes over the people as if searching for someone. He immediately knew who the man was searching for, and he two joined him in trying to catch a hint of blonde, or reddish brown.

"I do hope nothing bad happened." Meer said worriedly, her eyes filled with concern that shocked Athrun. "I would hate to have our tour interrupted."

He had thought too soon that she had suddenly turned compassionate. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he just led her away from the crowd where their carriage was waiting for them. "I'm sure it's nothing milady, but just to be safe I'd like you to go back to the palace."

Meer pouted at him, her face still beautiful even while pouting. She opened her mouth to say something when he decided to play his last card, no matter how much it made his skin crawl. "Darling."

The use of the pronoun made his insides crawl as he tried to not flush. Dearka was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. The great Athrun Zala, pronounced bachelor, decidedly cool with the ladies, the man who thought all that romance stuff was nonsense had just used the word, _darling_. He turned his back to them to disguise the chuckles that were shaking his shoulders, in an effort to save Athrun the embarrassment in front of a lady. "You are very important to me, and it would break my heart to know that you had gotten hurt. I'm not sure what I would do. So please for my sake, go back to the palace."

She had stars in her eyes as she eagerly gave him a farewell peck on the cheek. She had been aiming for his lips, but he had managed to turn just in time. Flushing prettily she stepped into the carriage, all the while looking lovingly at him. "Oh don't worry dearest, I shall be fine! You be safe too, I can't imagine living without you, my love."

Thankfully the carriage was out of sight by now, and Dearka had all but given up on holding back his chuckles. Clutching his side, and roaring in rambunctious laughter he patted Athrun's shoulder a little too roughly. "God Athrun, who would have known! That was sickeningly sweet, I think I might have cavities! Did you see the look on that girl's face? Tell me the truth, you've been reading Yzak's romance novels again haven't you!"

"For god's sake, shut up Dearka!" Athrun snarled, wrenching the man's grasp off of his shoulders. He was furiously trying to calm the blush down on his face as he headed towards the crowd that was still lingering. Then he stopped in his tracks, "Wait, say that again? Yzak reads romance novel?!"

"His mother always gives them to him every time she visits, hoping to help her loving son find romance in his life. Of course Yzak, being who he is reads them out of duty, though don't tell him I told you. He has no idea that I know." The two laughed at the image of their temper challenged friend sitting up in bed with glasses reading a romance novel.

The mood dissipated the minute they reached the crowd. Catching glimpses of gossip they sidled their way through the crowd hoping to make it to the middle.

"Must be royalty, who else would have that much gold?"

"A girl? Why is she dressed up like a boy?"

"Oh I do hope she wasn't too hurt, she looks like she hit her head rather hard." By now they both knew that the two girls were indeed here, and they hurried to make their way to the center trying to fight against the crowd pushing them backwards against the tide. Athrun was quickly loosing his patience as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, all politeness now gone. He was so intent on pushing his way through that he felt himself slamming into Dearka's motionless body. "Hey what the hell are you-!"

"Keep your voice down!" Dearka hissed as he grabbed Athrun roughly by the neck and shoved the two down out of sight. "Look behind you, and then to the left, tell me what you see."

Athrun slowly rose and glanced quickly towards the directions Dearka had ordered, and then he too joined Dearka in swearing under his breath. "Damnit, Creuset's men are here. They've probably already spotted the girls. Reinforcements are probably close, so we're just going to get in,a get out, and get the hell out of here."

"Sure thing boss!" Dearka mock saluted him as they watched Milly shove money in the screaming shopkeeper's face. Athrun saw Lacus struggling to keep her bearings straight as she stumbled away, and then he saw the two people they had spotted earlier making their way stealthily towards his lady. Anger flared in his green eyes, and it was all he could do to keep calm. Only Dearka's hand on his shoulder steadied him as they followed. "It's now or never Athrun."

"On the count of three. Ready?" Athrun saw Milly turn around, her eyes frantic as she hurried towards the blonde. The blonde staggered, and then for a brief second he felt his stomach plunge when she missed a step and fell to the ground. Her cap fell completely off in the process, radiant golden locks cascading down. "One."

The assassins in the crowd picked up their pace, as they saw Milly hurry back, triumph glinted in their eyes. He saw a gold cat running frantically towards its mistress, their fur bristling. He suddenly noticed two others following the assassins, women and by their pale complexions and the dusty traveling gear they were wearing, they were from Orb. "Two."

He and Dearka kept their pace behind the assailants. Panicked people were jostling them when they saw the glistening weapons being drawn by the assassins. Milly was now running all out, but they all knew she would not make. "Three."

They were about to leap into action when the sight of a familiar man picking Lacus up stopped them in their tracks. He cradled her so gently in his arms that Athrun knew immediately this man was no threat. He looked towards Athrun briefly meeting his gaze, and an amused smile seemed to dance on his lips before he was melting into the crowd. Athrun immediately turned on his heel barking orders to Dearka as he went, "Follow Milly, meet me at the inn. Get a carriage, we leave as soon as I get there."

"But what about the Lady Lacus?" Dearka asked, pausing as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry about her, I know exactly where she is."

* * *

Cagalli lay sleeping peacefully her yellow hair fanning around her face like the petals of a sunflower. He sat on a stool watching her as she slept, his face creased with lines of old age, and worry. He was destined to always be watching, patiently and silently guarding her as she seemingly danced her way through life. In a way nothing had changed for her, she was still royalty, still privileged and spoiled. He grinned at the last adjective he had used, spoiled was probably the best word to describe the headstrong girl. Still she had always possessed a cheerful, kind nature that seemed to make her spoilt tantrums seem not so bad.

The door flew open slamming into the wall as the furious King walked through, the patient old man was not startled as he had been expecting this. The young king wasted no times as he marched over drawing his sword, "Tell me who you are, and what is your business with this girl. If you do I may spare your life."

* * *

I think I'll end it there :D. I'm pretty sure it's obvious, this whole thing so bear with me :P. I'm also sorry I lied, Kira and Cagalli may be related after all. The story just seems to be twisting in ways I wasn't expecting, but trust me, I do know where this is ending, even if this story is starting to sound convoluted!

R & R please ^___^


End file.
